


Spring Break

by originalone73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Colton Haynes - Freeform, Comfort, Dean - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jason momoa as conan, Multi, Original Character(s), Spring Fling, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73
Summary: Life can surprise you. A spring break gone horribly wrong.....or perfectly rightOr a story in which chivalry isn't dead, life doesn't kill you, and it's never to late to be saved.I know I'm missing tags. This is my first post so give me time to get my life together lol. If you realize what I'm missing please let me know so I can add them. Thanks!!





	1. Chatper 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :). Most of the story is already written, just have to edit a bit before posting. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

 

 They met during Spring Break at the Beach. She had come down with her boyfriend of several years and some of their 'friends'.

 

Isobel had about had it. They were looking for a new bathing suit for her. Now that they were at the beach there was more of a selection. For some reason, he didn't like the one that she had bought and had worn several times.

 

"No. That makes you look even more flat chested than you are."

It wasn't the first time he had bitched about her not having big boobs. She was about the flattest one of their group. No, take that back. She was THE flattest of the group.

 

"I think she looks nice." It was a deep rumble of a voice.

 

She and Brad looked around in surprise. The voice matched the guy. He looked like he could play defensive lineman for a professional football team. 

 

Brad wasn't about to challenge him so he turned back to her. "See if you can find something that makes you look like you have boobs."

 

She could see the guy over Brad, and around him. Both eyebrows raised at Brad's comment.

 

"Dude, not cool." That was from a shorter guy that had come up beside the lineman. He was only shorter than the lineman. Next to normal sized people he would be considered above average in height. He looked at Isobel. "Hi, I'm Dean. The man mountain behind me is Conan. No it's not his real name but it fits better. You want to ditch this douche and hang with us?"

 

He actually seemed serious. Conan rolled his eyes over Dean's head. "She doesn't know us dumb-shit. She also looks like she has a working brain to know enough not to go off with total strangers."

 

"I introduced us. We aren't strangers."

There was such fond exasperation in Conan’s expression. He and Dean must have been in each other’s life closely and for a long time to have that kind of acceptance.

 

"Are you with a group or just Idiot one? I came down with a group of friends of which Idiot two is a part." Conan pointed to Brad for Idiot One and Dean for Idiot Two.

 

"Harsh. Man. Harsh. I can be an asshole but he is an utter tool." Dean turned back to Isobel and the two girls that were standing with her.

 

They had come to her defense when Brad had started in on her. They didn't challenge him but quickly spoke up that they thought she looked nice. "You evidently got shorted on the boyfriend front. Conan doesn't have a girlfriend. You can be his girlfriend for the day and get an idea of how this is actually supposed to work. Your new friends can join us. Kind of a safety in numbers thing. Everything in public places. Deal?" He held his hand out to her. She found herself shaking it automatically.

 

"Great. Go look at stuff while Little Willie and I have a chat." He gave her hand to Conan who gently herded her and the two other girls toward the rear of the store. (It wasn't till much later that she realized that was the last time she saw Brad or Dean.)

 

"You going to threaten me?"

 

"Nope." Dean looked at him. "I am going to leave you to the not so tender mercies of the pissed off flat chested females standing behind you." He looked over Brad's head. "Please try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum." Brad turned around and paled. They were taller than he was and reminded him of wolves circling their prey.

 

As the girls and Isobel were being herded to the back of the store and lost sight of what was going to happen, one of the new girls had a sort of raspy voice. "Bloodshed?" The girl looked up at Conan.

 

"Most likely not. We are in a public place. They won't even hit him. They will just make him wish they had. What were you looking for when you came in?"

The girls looked at him.

 

He looked back. "One piece? Two piece? Triangles and string?" The last got a laugh out of the girls.

 

"I'm stuck with Conan. I have answered to it for so long I have to think when I am supposed to write my real name. Nice to meet you."

 

"Jenna" was the raspy voiced girl's name.

 

"Madeline but I usually get called Maddie." was the slightly chubby blonde.

 

"So? What did you have in mind when you came in?"

 

Jenna shrugged. "I was curious to see what they had. If there was something that I hadn't seen before. Since it is the beach I was thinking that they would have more variety than what I could get back home." She was wearing a bikini top with a loose shirt over it and shorts.

 

He looked at Madeline. "I came in with Jenna. I'm not the bikini type." She was wearing a t-shirt with shorts.

 

He looked her over thoughtfully. "Triangles and string no. Those are for people that don't have the guts to just go ahead and take it all off." He tilted his head the other way. "I saw something that I think would look pretty good. Over here." He took them to a section that the suits were more substantial. It was boy shorts and a fuller top that had a sheer cover up. "This. Try this style on."

 

Madeline looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you serious?" She looked down at herself.

 

"Yes I am. I think that you would look very good in something like this." He handed her the suit. "Try it on. Take the girls with you and try it on. And while we are at it." He looked through the section and handed one to Jenna and one to Isobel. "Dressing rooms. Go."

 

They looked at each other and went to the dressing rooms. He shooed them all into one room. "Think of it as desensitization. You will live. There are worse things than taking your clothes off in front of someone."

 

“Oh? Like what?” Sarcasm be damned.

 

“Being emotionally naked with someone. Letting them see your vulnerable underbelly. And trusting them not to gut you.”

 

“Wow. Okay. That tops trying on a bikini in front of a semi-stranger.”  

 

They looked at each other. They went to the same University. They had mentioned it when Isobel saw Maddie’s t-shirt. When the girls had come to Isobel’s defense the best they could.

 

Strangers but seemingly drawn together. It was Spring Break. Time to make some changes. A whole week of 'what the hell' and trying new things.

 

They stripped and put on the suits he had picked out. The bathing suits didn't look bad. Not bad at all. Madeline was surprised. "I actually look good in this. I don't look fat."

 

"That's because you are not fat." Conan's voice came from outside the room.

Madeline snorted.

 

"I would ask if you had a boyfriend. But the answer is going to be no. Are you with someone?"

 

"What do you mean you know I don't have a boyfriend?"

 

"If you had found the right kind of guy then you would have no doubts that you are desirable just like you are."

 

Silence from inside the dressing room.

 

He continued. "Boyfriend is actually two words. Boy and friend. It is sounding like the three of you have found the boy part of the equation and missing out on the friend."

The door opened and Madeline walked out. "What difference is there?"

 

Conan looked her over. "If you aren't with someone I really need to introduce you to Colton and let you figure it out for yourself." He looked thoughtful. "He is a friend. So I am going to go ahead and make excuses for him. There will be a few minutes of staring at you like a starving wolf before his brain kicks back in. Don't hold that against him."

 

She looked at the others and then back at him. "Are you serious? I mean really serious? Why does Colton not have a girlfriend?"

 

"He's found girls. Lots of girls. They don't do much for him. He is looking for a friend that won't judge him on the way he looks."

 

"Oh. Is he kind of chubby too?"

 

Conan just looked at her and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the photos and then handed it to her.

 

"Holy shit. That's Colton? Wow." She showed it to the other two who made very admiring noises. "Does he model?" She handed the phone back to him.

 

"So. If the three of you would be so good as to hang around with us I'll introduce you to him."

 

Madeline looked at him. "Sure. I'm so convinced that he would be interested in me."

 

"I'm not going to do it if you are going to hurt him. I’ll tell you up front that he doesn’t lie or bullshit. He won’t string you along to get sex then when he is done, walk away. He is loyal to his lovers. Some more than others. Depends on how deep they were in each other. I know there has been one midnight call that had all three of us loading up and going to get the person that ended up in a bad situation. He takes care of his own. Even if you don’t think that you belong to him anymore."

 

Conan put his back against the wall and slid down some so they were more eye to eye. "He is also a nice guy. He's kind and actually rather sensitive. He's a romantic. He gets these ideas that seem wonderful to him and then gets creamed by his girlfriends because they thought it was stupid. Girlfriends not lovers. There is a difference. They were more interested in him for what he could do for them rather than what he is.”

 

“The last one that blew up was spectacular. He had this idea that everyone went on picnics during the day. He decided to have a moonlight picnic. His family has a lake house that has a screened in shelter. He spent a good part of the day cleaning it up. Got flowers for the table. I know this because I somehow volunteered to help him. That is what I was informed when he coaxed me out of my nice comfortable bed with a plate of food and amazing coffee. He bakes when he is pissed or stressed. Thank God he’s pretty laid back or I would spend half my life working out. Anyway.”

 

We hung these metal things that would hold lots of little candles all over the shelter. I was thinking just put Christmas lights up around the top but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the real thing. He saw this guy selling bundles of roses. He bought ten dozen. He used mason jars as vases because he just thought it was neat. She had said that she wanted to do something Saturday night about mid-week. He started working on it about Thursday. The flowers were last minute."

 

"Oh. Wow. What happened? I thought he didn't have a girlfriend? How could that possibly blow up?"

 

"She had arranged to have him pick her up in front of her dorm. I thought that was kind of odd so Chris and I decided to be in the area. He pulled up in his Jeep which irritated her. When he parked then got out to open the door for her she went straight to hell bitch. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt. I heard him tell her dress casual.”  

 

“He told her that he had arranged to have a picnic at the lake just the two of them.”

 

“She was dressed to go clubbing. She was going to go clubbing! What the fuck was he thinking? She had mentioned this new club all week long. Wasn't he listening? All her friends would be at the club. Why would they want to go on a picnic? That's what losers did. The kind that couldn't get into the cool clubs. She thought that he understood that kind of thing. Where to be seen and who to be seen with.” 

 

And the crowd of vultures started gathering.

 

“That's about when he told her that she could do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted. He was fucking done. It wasn’t like he needed a parasite in his life. And for the record, the cool clubs were a rip-off.”

 

“Important people invited you to come and stay in their homes. Cooked for you in their kitchens. Let you crash at their place when you showed up drunk at 3:00 a.m. and poured water and aspirin down your ass. Left you with a conveniently placed trashcan to puke in and never mentioned any of it later.”

 

“Not that she would ever know about anything like that. It was called having friends. Not Facebook acquaintances. He got in his jeep and left.”

 

“I got the thrill of going to the lake with him and eating the picnic. We lit the candles and drank the wine. The mosquito netting over the bed with a dozen roses pinned in the netting was kind of wasted on me. He might have gone out with girls once or twice since then but he hasn't had a girlfriend. Most of them just needed a guy to escort them somewhere. Someone they could trust."

 

"Was she stupid?"

 

"I thought so. His take on it was they just had very different wants."

 

"He sounds really sweet."

 

"He's pretty. You just saw one picture and that wasn't him at his best. He's not just good looking; he is up there at pretty. He works hard to keep in shape. So most people think that he has to be an asshole or a shallow jock. People look at him and think they know what he is about by the way he looks and dresses. He likes nice clothes and nice things."

 

"Okay. I'd love to meet him and I'll be nice to him even if we don't hit it off. What about Jenna? Is there someone that you can introduce her to? I don't want her to be left out."

 

He looked through his photos on his phone. A slow grin came over his face and he handed Jenna the phone. "Chris. You will either love him or want to kill him. Or both. He's loud. A smartass. Tends toward profanity. But. But if it really bothers you, you can talk to him and tell him why and he will try to rein it in. He spends more time with guys than women so he is out of practice."

 

She took the phone and the other two girls looked over her shoulder. "He's good looking. Was he posing or something for this? He kinda looks like trouble."

 

He took the phone. "That's his 'what now' look. He's up for most anything but does have to do a little complaining before he goes along with the more hair brained ideas. I think I've got a couple more." He looked. "Here is a good one of just his face. I was trying to figure out how the camera on the phone worked. He was kind of tired of playing model."

 

She took the phone again and the girls looked at the close up. "He looks.....intense" was Isobel's comment.

 

Jenna handed him the phone back. "I'm not so sure about this. I'm not the bad boy type. I've dealt with enough suite-mates and other girls on our floor sobbing when it didn't work out. Both sides wanting to change each other so they would be happy. I'm not exactly an up for anything kind of person. I'm more of a play it safe."

 

"He thinks. He's thoughtful. He is more the kind that will make sure that you always have gas in your car and all the preventive maintenance done on schedule. He doesn't tend to bring you flowers but he will make sure that you have eaten. Decent food. He cooks and he's decent at it. He doesn't do fancy. You can send him to the store at two in the morning for emergency supplies and he won't bitch. If you don't give him an empty package then he will send you picture after picture on his phone till he knows what he is going after. He's not shy at all about turning around and asking where the hell something is on the feminine supply aisle. He does not embarrass easily. It gets him in trouble sometimes because he doesn't always get why other people do."

 

"Feminine supply aisle? Really? His girlfriend sent him?"

 

"No. He would have had a clue what he was going after if it had been his girlfriend. I'm not joking when I say that he tends to keep track of things. He’s going to know your personal schedule better than you do. What kind of supplies you need for most anything.”

 

We were staying with friends. One of the girls got a surprise. Boy was she ever surprised. It was zero dark thirty. She was upset and embarrassed. The boyfriend was being a jerk. Chris said he would go. It would be nice if one of the girls would go with him because he had been on that aisle and there were a fuckton of things to choose from. There was this fussing and he just got in the car and went. He called her from the store. I went with him. It was hysterical. He started on one end and just asked questions. Do you want tampons? You know those things aren’t really good for you. Stuff is meant to come out you know. Not get packed up in there. But if you’re going to swim I can see them being necessary. Don't you need pads with those too in case you drip? Not while you’re swimming of course but after. I don’t think you’re supposed to leave them in over a certain time period. You do know that don’t you?"

 

The girls' mouths dropped. Then they started giggling.

 

"Oh it got better. Okayyy so no dripping mentioned. Got that. No I don’t happen to have periods. Had a cousin that had troubles. That’s where I found out about different stuff. So tampons? Pads? This thing looks like a surfboard with wings. Does that actually work? Do you have a brand you like? One that works better at sucking the stuff up and away? Okaaayyy." He looked around and spotted several women on the aisle. It was obvious they had been listening. He put the phone against his chest and walked over to them. "Hey. Nice night isn't it? I'm on an emergency run 'cause someone got a surprise. Any suggestions?"

 

They looked in shock. "He just walked up to them and asked?"

 

"Yep. After they got over the shock one of them took the phone and talked to the girl. Who was kind of in tears from embarrassment and laughing so hard. They came up with something. They got pads, Midol and a heating pad. Handed it and the phone back to him. He thanked them and went off to pay for it."

 

Jenna looked kind of stunned. "I'm not too sure about him. I like watching movies. Videos actually. Going walking. Parks. Museums and stuff. Maddie and I share a room. We get along fine. I do get kind of tired of always having people around. It makes more sense right now to live in the dorm but it also gets really old. It seems like when most of the girls get into the dorm it is a chance to do everything that their parents have warned them about not doing. About the first couple of months was like girls gone wild. It seems to be what most of the guys were expecting as well. I'm not much into excitement. He sounds like a little more than I want to handle."

 

"You don't have to handle him. That's part of the point. He doesn't embarrass easily. If that hasn’t been hammered home by now just what I mean by that, I give up. He is pretty even tempered. If he is willing to ask questions about the girl’s period you can imagine that there isn’t much on his ‘will not discuss’ list. Not much upsets him. He is pretty go with the flow. You want to do something. Usually it is fine with him.

He tells you if he has something coming up. He’s more organized than you would think. He will coordinate PDAs daily. He will go with you to rescue your girlfriends. He probably won't take you with him if he has to go and rescue one off his buddies but he will expect you to understand. He will roll out of bed, deal with it, come back and either go back to bed or just stay up and do whatever you had planned."

 

Isobel raised a finger. “Uh.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You kinda made it sound like there were unsaid words. Like he will roll out of YOUR bed, deal with it and come back.”

 

Conan shrugged. “He’s not a big fan of sleeping alone. Not in a bed. It doesn’t mean he expects sex. As long he is close enough to touch that’s about all he really wants most of the time.”

 

“And the other times?”

 

“Ever just want somebody to hold you?”

 

“Oh.”

 

Maddie chimed in. "Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

 

"He is social but he isn't that much of a partier. Not at clubs. He likes the outdoors. Hiking and camping. Most of the girls that are around aren't all that outdoorsy or active. It was just easier to give up and get one or more of the guys to go with him."

 

"Okay. I can understand that. I like being outdoors. As long as I can get clean and have indoor plumbing at the end of the day." Jenna looked at him. "Okay. You have talked me into trying it."

 

Conan looked at Isobel. "You get me."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I’m the pick of the litter of course. Ask Colton and Chris. I'm sure that they will be happy to share all sorts of stories about me." He looked at them. "Go ahead and change back unless you want to wear the suits. We can leave and meet up with the others. I would suggest wearing them. You look really nice."

 

"Let me give the guys a call and let them know that we are going to have company for a while. I'll be with you in a minute."

 

They agreed. Paid for the suits and left. On a Spring Break adventure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It picks up directly after the first chapter. Same day, and a few new people :)

_Chapter 2_

_Friday Mid-day_

 

It was like a surgical strike. They went in and grabbed every bit of Isobel’s stuff and threw what little was out into a bag and came back out the door.

 

Conan stood by the car. They stuck it in the back and went around to the other side of the motel where their room was, which was already kind of messy with clothes everywhere as the girls they were with changed for the beach and didn’t bother to pick anything up.

 

Maddie looked around. “This is going to be interesting. Okay. I am going to give them the benefit of the doubt that they were excited. I know part of me still is. I want to get that back. I have been looking toward this all week and we are finally here. That’s what I need to focus on. Dear God. What slobs. Okay. I feel better now. Let’s go.”

 

Conan gave them directions.

 

“Don’t we need to go back for your car?” Jenna asked.

 

“Dean drove. My truck is still at the beach where we are hanging out for the moment. Colton found a bike on the way down. He got the story out of the guy. He bought it and we stuck the damn thing in the back of my truck. We are getting a U-Haul when we got back.” He stopped thoughtfully.

 

Isobel poked him. “What? I can hear the gears turning back here.”

 

“Trailer it behind his Jeep. We passed some on the way in. If we pick up a small trailer that will tow behind either Jeep…that could come in damn handy. I know that here have been times that I wished we had something covered but I don’t want a camper shell. We need to keep an eye out when we are running around. There are all sorts of sales to take advantage of the students and the sudden influx of money.”

 

“Slow down. Take the next sand road to your right and go around behind the building toward the pier. We are gathering up there.”

 

Jenna cautiously took the road and was glad to see that the sand was firm.

 

“You see the concrete slab with the metal shelter over it? We’re over there. Colton’s jacking with the bike and Chris is probably giving him shit.”

 

“They don’t get along?

Conan looked at Jenna. “You haven’t spent much time around males. That’s obvious.”

 

She put the car into park and looked over at him. “Why?”

 

“A number of males show affection by annoying the shit out of their buddies. Don’t ask me to explain it because I can’t. Chris and Colton would do just about anything for each other. Just ignore them. Park right over there. The sand is good and firm. Come on. Out. You get to meet two of the brightest and best.”

 

The girls got out of the car and moved over to where Chris and Colton were.

 

Maddie went over to the bike and leaned over to look at it. “Oh. Conan told us on the way over here that you had something interesting. It looks like it would be a fun ride.”

 

Conan and the others caught up with her just in time to hear that statement come out of her mouth.

 

Isobel face/palmed. Jenna’s mouth dropped. Conan groaned. Chris…laughed. Hysterically.

 

Colton looked up at her then just dropped his head to rest against the gas tank.

 

Maddie stood up. Her feelings were hurt. “I don’t see what was so funny about that statement. In fact, I don’t see the need to even bother to introduce ourselves. Conan mentioned how pleasant and nice his friends were. I mistook you two for someone else.”

 

Chris was sputtering. “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.”

 

“It would be more convincing if you weren’t still laughing.” Maddie had drawn herself up to her full height and had crossed her arms.

 

Chris stopped laughing because he was in a position he could see the tears welling in her eyes. He got up and reached out for her. “Come on. Give a guy a break. We are 20-year-old males.”

 

She moved back slightly. “That exempts you from manners?”

 

He caught her elbows in his hands. “No it doesn’t. I’m sorry. You were on the wrong side to see the humor of it. “

 

Conan spoke up. “She needs the Tit Talk.”

 

Automatically Chris’ eyes went to her breasts.

 

Maddie glared at Conan and then Chris.

 

“Oookkkayyy.”

 

“She has the kind that Colton likes.”

 

“Colton is right here,” was the mumbled comment from the region of the gas tank.

 

“You want to dig yourself out of this one?”

 

“I wasn’t the one laughing.”

 

“Okay. Short version. Yes I laughed. You have the kind of body that makes Colton drool like a mastiff. You spoke. He looked up.”   
 

He studied her. "Fine. I'll be blunt. He looked up and saw you. A good bit of you. And he found it a real turn on. I don't mean just a little. We are talking the full salute. He got rock hard, all the blood was headed South with a vengeance and it was all he could do not to totally dawg out and have his tongue hang out as well.”

 

“Then you had to make the comment that you would love to go for a ride? Seriously? You trying to kill him? I could see the fuses to his poor little brain blowing right and left.”

 

“Why? I heard you over there laughing.”

 

“You didn’t specify that you were talking about a ride on the BIKE. His mind went immediately to a more personal kind of ride. His brain came up with those images and it was all…system overload…critical failure eminent…meltdown achieved.”

 

Maddie’s mouth dropped open and her eyes got very wide. “I did NOT say that.”

 

“Oh yes you did.” He dropped his head and looked up through his lashes. “Oh. Conan told us on the way over here that you had something interesting. It looks like it would be a fun ride.”

 

Maddie turned red then started sputtering with laughter herself. “Oh dear God. I did say that.”

 

Chris nodded. “He's not shy exactly. His starving wolf was giving his proper gentleman side hell. I would imagine if what he was really thinking came out of his mouth you would have dumped the bike over on him.”

 

I have no idea where he got infected with that. The stuffy streak. We have been working on him to help him get rid of it for years. So there he is. He can stay down where he is and pray that his hard on fades with the embarrassment he is feeling. Stand up and fly his flag but that isn't exactly his style. So give him a few minutes to deal with his dick and he will be in better shape to make a good impression. That sound fair to you?"

 

There were odd choking sounds coming from different directions.

 

Madeline looked at him with her mouth slightly open. "Not easily embarrassed translates to blunt as a sledgehammer."

 

"Okaaay."

 

"Conan showed us your picture. He told us just a little about you. I had thought that he was colorizing for storytelling effect. Now I am wondering if we got the edited version. Anyway, I did hear him call someone and tell them that he was bringing new friends. I didn't listen to the conversation but I know that he called someone."

 

"He called Colton and Colt put it on speaker. Telling us that he met some nice girls and was bringing them with him to hang out didn't... Well, it didn't prepare Colt to look up and I mean seriously..... That view? What did the poor guy ever do to you? You started him off on ‘you are so fucked’ footing. You probably short circuited something."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You leaned forward over the bike to talk to him. I just got the side shot. He got the full face view. I'm sure it hit him like a pornette vision."

 

Madeline gave him a look. "Excuse me? Pornette?"

 

"Okay. I see where Conan was going. Tit Talk 101. Ever had a fairly busty girl lean forward to talk to you while you are sitting down? It's kind of amazing and awe-inspiring. It’s kinda like living jell-o. I always have a second of wondering if her tits are going to stay in her shirt/bra/whatever or come out for a stroll. It's definitely distracting. Even if you are a girl that's not into boobies. Now imagine that you are some poor schmuck that's at the mercy of his hormones that makes his flag fly every time there is a breeze. He gets a semi up-close-and-personal of a place that seems to be on offer where he has fantasized about spending some serious time and attention. Yes, you are more than your boobs but he really does like them."

 

"So Colton is a boob man?"

 

“Colton is still here by the way.”

 

“Anytime you want to take over say the word man.”

 

“You’re doing fine.”

 

"Colton is not a bigger is better boob man. He does know what turns him on. We have had conversations about it that you will never hear because it would piss you off. I'll just share that you have what he was talking about. As far as boobs go. Now it remains to be seen if you are what he really likes in some of the more important areas."

 

"Such as?"

 

"Kind. Thoughtful. Sense of humor and the ability to laugh at yourself. Patience and tolerance. You can't see those things. Hell, sometimes it seems that they can't be found at all. But while the boobs may get his attention but the other things are what will keep him coming around."

 

"Okay. Fair enough. Are you a boob man?"

 

"Why? And how is answering that not going to get me in trouble?" 

 

"Conan thought that you and Jenna would get along well. She's outdoorsy. As long as she can have indoor plumbing at the end of the day. You wouldn't mind that she was flat chested."

 

He blinked. Slowly. "Huh? Which one is Jenna?"

 

“Suddenly I am relating to you Colton. Hi, I’m Jenna. Go ahead and talk about me like I’m not here. Doesn’t bother me a bit.”

 

He looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't call her flat chested."

 

Madeline and Jenna both looked at him doubtfully.

 

"You do realize that pretty much any comment I make about what I noticed will not endear me to anyone."

 

"Why?"

 

"Hell. If I knew that I wouldn't stay on most every female's shit list. Until they need something that is."

 

"What did you notice?"

 

"Her nipples and her ass. And her hair."

 

Jenna’s face was priceless. “My what?”

 

He shrugged. “You really think it’s going to sound any better if I say it again?”

 

Madeline started snickering. "Okay. That's what you noticed. Do I ask what you were thinking?"

 

"Who said there was much higher level anything going on at that point? That's why I knew poor Colt was in a bind. I just rearranged while no one was looking at me and carried on."

 

Madeline ended up leaning against him as she laughed. "Okay. I'm over my hurt feelings now. My name is Madeline but people usually call me Maddie. You have got to be the one and only Chris."

 

"Yep. Which one do you really want to be called?"

 

"Maddie is fine."

 

“Now we have that out of the way. How about we get something to drink. No I am not saying alcohol but something to eat and maybe something to snack on. When was the last time you ate?”

 

He got varying answers. “Something to drink and eat it is. Colton you up for that?”

 

Colton didn’t raise his head but he did raise a finger for Chris. His middle one.

 

“Maddie. Go take the poor boy in hand and bring him to the table if you would. There’s a good girl. You do understand that most of his responses will be grunts. He get a pass on higher brain functions till he tells you otherwise. So. Do the best you can. My job here is done." He walked over to Jenna who backed up slightly.  

 

Colton looked up and then put his head back against the bike with a kind of whimpering noise.

 

Madeline sat near him on the rug he had put on the concrete of the shelter. “Let’s try this again. My name is Maddie. What's yours?"

 

He looked at her. "Mud. Or Colton. Take your pick."

 

"Nice to meet you Colton. I guess you are here for Spring break too?"

 

"Uh. Yeah."

 

"I came down with my friend Jenna. Isobel is in the same Intro class we are in. We met up with her at the Swimsuit place. She kind of set fire to her jerk. Metaphorically. So here we are.” 

 

“Anyway, Spring Break. There are some other people from school that we drove down at the same time and are sharing a room but I wouldn’t say we were with them. In fact, sharing a room with them might have been a mistake. It sounded good when we were tired and were sick of school and everything else. Getting away for a while.”

 

“We just kind of went with it. That is why we did make sure that we had our own ride though. All we need is somewhere for our clothes and to sleep. I plan on spending most of my time on the beach. We used to come down every year when I was little for family vacations. I liked hunting for shells and making sandcastles. What's your favorite part of being on the beach?"

 

He looked blank.

 

"I heard that there is a place further down the island where you can go shell hunting and actually find some things. The road is washed out but you can still go along the beachfront. Jenna and I planned to head down that way sometime this week. I don’t think Isobel will mind. She just wants to get away like we do.”

 

Colton seemed to be getting his footing again. "I know where it is. You can get about two miles in with a car. A truck or jeep works better. You need more clearance than a car has."

 

"Great. Two miles is better than nothing. She has the map in her bag. Would you mind giving us directions later?"

 

Colton carefully stood. “I can do better than that. Come on. Food and drink.”  He offered her his hand. 

She took it and was grateful for the help getting up. She was still feeling stiff and creaky from the ride down.

 

He didn't let go and held it as they made their way across the sand to the building that was a little bit of everything.  She appreciated it. The footing wasn't all that steady with the loose sand.

 

A shrill whistle got their attention and Chris stood up and waved both arms.

 

"I think that is Chris over there. Just a guess but I believe he is trying to get our attention."

 

"Oh my. It was so subtle. I almost missed it."

 

Colton laughed. He was good looking any time. When he laughed he was breath-taking. "Yeah. That's Chris. Mr. Subtle."

 

Isobel, Conan, Jenna and Chris were at the table.

 

He guided her around to the table where they were sitting and pulled out her chair for her. That alone impressed the heck out of her.

 

“Jenna told me what you like. Perfect timing. We just picked up our order.” Chris offered.

 

There seemed to be tension between Jenna and Chris. Damnit. She was hoping that since Chris wasn’t her usual type and outgoing that it would work out better. She was giving off don’t touch me vibes. They were going to have to have a chat just as soon as she could get Jenna alone.

 

He was noticing but was just kind of ignoring it in return. Jenna was closer to Isobel than she was him. But then they were looking over the various handouts that the Beach had to offer for Spring Break.

 

Colton looked at Chris and Conan. "Road trip."

 

Chris brightened up. "Cool. Where to?"

 

"They want to hit the beach down Gull Island way. Collect some shells. Jenna has the car but I am thinking that the jeeps and the truck would be a better bet."

 

“Chris and I both brought Jeeps. We have four-door models. Plus we have roof racks. We can take an amazing amount of crap with us when we want. Conan brought his truck. Full size bed.”

 

“There are some places that you can camp further in but you have to bring your own water. You can get all the way through to the other end where the highway picks up again. You either work your way back through in the dark which I don't recommend or go all the way around which adds about two hours to the trip back.”

 

“Or. Come to think of it there is shelter camping not far from the other end. You could camp there and have the shower and bathroom facilities plus the cabins and electricity. We brought a bunch of really thick foam pads instead of air mattresses. I've never had one that didn't deflate on me before the night was over. Shells and driftwood could go in the bed of the truck. It would make it easier to gather stuff to have a fire as well.”

 

Maddie looked at the other girls. “I am sort of thinking shelter camping sounds pretty good. I like my electricity and comfort and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

 

Isobel nodded. “Works for me. I think the further away from here the better. What about your plans? What did you guys have in mind for your spring break?”

 

“About the same. I like the beach and wanted a break.” Colton added in. 

 

"Yeah. I'm up for it. How long?" Chris stretched leisurely as if he was motivating himself to get up and get started on the road trip.

 

Colton looked at the girls. "That's up in the air. We can scope it out and then go back later for a longer stay. It's too late in the day to start out now but in the morning would be good. We can grab a cooler and take some food and drinks. One ice and one just so the stuff doesn't get crushed. Pack to stay overnight if we want to but we don't have to. We can push on and shelter camp at the other end if we don't want to come all the way back and they don't want to camp on the beach."

 

“Mosquitoes are going to be a bitch on the beach. I would say shelter camping would be the better bet. I like my hot showers. We could reserve a girl's and boy's cabin so we could roll up whenever we get around to it. Besides that way we can take the propane baby grill and have steak and potatoes and corn. Without the sand as additive." Chris looked around. "Was there something in particular that you girls wanted to look at? The main drag is okay but they are way overpriced. I spotted a kind of Trade’s Days back a ways that looked promising. We could go and check that out if there isn't anything in particular you want to hit on the Strand."

 

Isobel, Jenna and Maddie looked at each other. Maddie spoke up. "I need to go back to the room and take a quick shower and put on some sun screen. I'm starting to burn."

 

Chris sniffed himself. "Yeah. Not in dire need but it wouldn't hurt."

 

"Phone exchange."

 

They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet back in about an hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, thoughts, opinions are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

_Friday afternoon_

 

They pulled into the motel. Isobel looked around. "I think that I am going to regret not bring my own car."

 

"We will be happy to take you anywhere you want to go. I’m serious about that. The guys seem like they are agreeable. If something doesn’t work out with them for some reason then we can still hang out together. I mean for it to continue when we get back to school. More than we did.” Maddie was quick to reassure her.

 

"It isn't the going places. It is the fact that I suddenly feel the need to have all of my stuff with me. If I had a car then I could just stick it all in the trunk. I am looking around and it doesn’t look any better on this side of the motel than on the side I was on. Maybe your roommates are different.”

 

Jenna spoke up. “Don’t hold your breath on that.” She sighed and turned in her seat so she could see Isobel in the back. “I’m feeling the same impulse. Thank God. I thought that it was just me. My vote is to get our things and load them in the car. I’d rather have them and look slightly stupid rather than end up with what I am carrying with me and nothing else. I know the girls we are rooming with fairly well but I also have the feeling that they are looking to cut loose and be wild and free this week.”

 

"Works for me."

 

Maddie walked into the room first. It was full of people. That she didn’t know. That had a great deal of beer on every flat surface. There went her plan for a talk with Jenna about what was going on. Damnit.

 

She grabbed their bags and pulled Jenna and a very startled Isobel into the bathroom with her after a few rude suggestions from the guys in the room. “Forget this. Lock the door and we are taking a shower. I’m hot, sticky and have sand in places that I don’t want to mention. I am going to slather on the sunscreen and suggest the two of you do the same. THEN we are packing up everything that’s ours and getting the hell out of here.”

 

Jenna sighed. “I had the bad feeling this was going to happen. I can understand wanting to cut loose but there is cutting loose and losing your mind. I think they are working on the second.”

 

“Okay this is as good a time as any since you are stuck in here with me. What is going on with you and Chris? Or what is not going on? Do you not like him? If you don’t then you don’t. What don’t you like about him? Too loud? Crude? What?”

 

Isobel offered. “I can step outside.”

 

“Oh hell no. Nobody’s going out into that alone. He’s just a little much. I don’t know what to do with him. He just kind of overwhelms me. I am having a hard time dealing with it right now with everything else that is going on. I don’t know what he wants from me. I’m not sure how to react. I’m just not the life of the party type. I tried that and I hate it. I hate pretending to be something that I’m not. I hate going to clubs and the drinking. I’m the quiet home-body. Sitting on the couch and cuddling. He isn’t quiet in the least. I think if he gets real quiet… it wouldn’t be good.”

 

“Are you afraid of him?

“Not really. No. Afraid isn’t the right word. I don’t know him. I’ve seen him around school. He’s kind of hard to miss even there. He’s out of my league and I’m not looking just for a week’s worth of fun. I’m not into fucking and forgetting. I’m fine. I am sure I can figure something out.”

 

Maddie got out of the shower and gestured Jenna in. “Make sure you condition the hell out of your hair. Okay. I can see him being over-whelming.”

 

Isobel spoke up. “It sounds kind of mean but are you more comfortable with one of the other two? Conan is quiet. He just kind of sits back and watches the show. I have no problem dealing with Chris. I think that he’s funnier than shit.”

 

 “I don’t know. I think that it would be any guy. My nerves are just kind of…nervy right now. I know it and I’m tired of feeling this way. I need to get a grip and start figuring out a way to deal with it. I’ll be fine.” Jenna got out and started digging through her bag for something to wear.

 

Isobel stripped off and got in the shower. “I hate my hair. It is going to be so damn kinky if I let it dry naturally.”

 

“French braid. We can both do pretty well. Maddie’s better at it. She does my hair all the time. Unless they start beating on the door we can do it here or just wait till we are back on the beach.” Jenna offered.

 

“Are you shitting me?” Isobel muttered.

 

As if they had heard Jenna, someone was banging on the door.

 

“Okay. I’m done. Just hand me whatever is on top and let’s get the hell out of here. How can they have gotten this…stupid already? We haven’t even been here that long. Talent I guess.” 

 

 

They came out and grabbed the rest of their things. “We found another place to stay. Have fun.” was all that Maddie was willing to tell them. Not that they cared. They were well on their way to drunk.

 

They took their stuff out to Jenna’s car which was on the large side for a small car.

 

Maddie got Isobel by the arm after they had put their things on the concrete for Jenna to pack in the back. She was hell on packing.

 

“What?”

 

“Jenna and Chris.”

 

“Aren’t working out. She is clinging to me. I don’t know what to do about it. That sounded mean. I actually meant I don’t know how to help her. Is she afraid of him? Is it guys in general. I mean big guys. Do you think she would be more comfortable with Conan? He’s not any smaller but he is quieter. More low key. I don’t see her gravitating to him but who knows. Ideas?”

 

“How do you feel about Chris?”

 

“I was serious. I think that he is funnier than shit. Do you think she would actually do better with Conan? Hell, it’s not like it can be worse. He is noticing and it isn’t sitting well even for an easy-going guy like him. I’ll catch Conan and have a talk with him. You know what the problem is?”

 

“She is just kind of fragile right now. He is way too over-powering. She want steady and quiet. She just went through a break up not long ago with a boyfriend. She can get them but for some reason they don’t last. I am wondering if she is subconsciously picking assholes. Self-sabotaging. He very publically dumped her for a… I don’t have a sufficient vocabulary to describe the depth of my loathing for the…let’s just go with bitch. And then they rubbed her face in it, their grand love affair destined by the stars or some such crap. It was…bad. For about a week she went to class, sat in the back and tried to vanish off of the face of the planet.”

 

“Damn! Why?”

 

“Humiliation. Embarrassment. The assholes that came out of the woodwork to give her ‘sympathy’ for losing another boyfriend. Maybe she should be trying girlfriends instead. Made all sorts of insinuations about our relationship. It didn’t bother me. I was damn near tempted to lay one on her in the middle of the Cafeteria on day when they were surrounding her like a pack of jackals.”

 

“My parents heard about it. They were furious. For her, not at her. My mother thought it was an excellent idea. If some guy was that easily dissuaded then I really didn’t need him anyway. Shit. She’s about got it all packed. Anyway she is upset about all of it. Her parents are distant about the whole thing. Her mother made the comment that where there is smoke there is generally fire. Her younger sisters aren’t as nice or as pretty and are making it as worse as they can. That wasn’t even English. Crap. She’s finishing up.”

 

“I’ll talk to him. I doubt he would have a problem with it. We get along well enough but we haven’t clicked. Not like you and Colton.”

 

“There was a bit of a miss click in the beginning.”

 

“You mean where his brain shorted out looking at your boobs. I noticed.”

 

“It got better.”

 

“You mean that Chris had a chat with you about giving the poor boy a break. How could you expect him to think when most of the blood in his body was going to his dick instead of his brain?”

 

“You know. I think that you and Chris would get along just fine.”

 

“Works for me. Emilio wanted me small and quiet. Not exactly my style. Unobtrusive so everybody would pay attention to him. I think that Chris’ personality and self-esteem can handle someone else getting attention.”

 

“Here she comes.”

 

“Yes. Great job. This is going to be the start of something amazing.”

 

“Uh-huh. Please help me watch out for wandering idiots and drunks. I think I remember the way back but still.”

 

Isobel sighed. “And it’s going to be worse later on in the evening.”

 

“Isobel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Not helping.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Just give me the idiot alerts.”

 

Isobel started laughing. “Sorry. Sorry. I think everyone on the beach qualifies right now. You mean limit it to the one’s that haven’t figured out NOT to play in traffic?”

 

“Those would be the idiots I’m talking about.”

 

All three of them gave a sigh of relief when they pulled back into the pavilion.

 

Colton and Chris were sitting on the front of a white Jeep.

 

They could see Conan walking toward them. Jenna pulled in beside the Jeep.

 

They got out and walked around it.

 

Maddie looked it over. "Okay. I know that you said it was a four-door but I honestly didn't expect it to be this big. It's roomier than I thought it would be."

 

Chris slid off of the hood. "I wanted something that would carry whatever I wanted to take with me. I like going camping but I like my comfort as well.”

 

“We went to this one off-road camping event. I got Colt to go with me which probably was a saving grace and a big mistake. It was a three day weekend event. We were still wandering around as people had packed up except for the permanent stalls and were pulling out of the entrance. Got some hellacious deals though.”

 

“It was insane some of the stuff that they had to offer. Holy fuck. There was this tent that would pop up on top of the roof. They had reinforced the entire roof area. You were up high off the ground. It was so freaking cool. But then Colton did mention that you would have to put the fucker up and take it down every time you needed to move the Jeep. It wasn’t all THAT stable being up that high on the roof of the Jeep. Seemed cool but really?”

 

“I was tempted but managed to resist. The more that I thought about it the more of a pain in the ass it would be. Sometimes Colt really does have some good saves from the cool but stupid buys that tempt me. I usually sleep in the Jeep with netting thrown over it anyway. I did get the awning and then this netting room that would hook onto it. I liked how it could just go with you and be there when you needed it but didn't take up much room. That's what most of the silver crap is. My camping gear."

 

Maddie looked at the silver rectangle on the top of the Jeep. "Were you planning to do some camping while you were down here?"

 

Conan and Colton snickered. Colton answered. "He keeps it packed. That way when the urge hits he just lets us know and then takes off."

 

"Oh. I’m torn between thinking that you’re nuts and envy. Envy is winning. I’m not that good at camping. Not to go by myself. I don’t know that it would be THAT good of an idea anyway. I like the company. But God, I do love hot showers at the end of the day. There is nothing like a long hot shower when you feel utterly grubby."

 

Maddie looked at the other girls. “I’m sorry. I forgot all about it. I have my hair bag on the top. I can French braid your hair.” She dug that out and looked at Chris. “I can braid and listen at the same time.” Jenna went first.

 

Chris pointed to the roof rack. "It takes up some space but not all of it. Colton doesn’t have camping gear on his. We have the roof rack there and Conan’s truck bed. If we come across this utterly insane to pass up score…there is this thing called U-haul. We can drag back whatever you want. And on that subject, Colt knows where the place is. The Trade’s Days. I thought he could ride in the car in case we get separated. I know that we have phone numbers but it's a real bitch to try to drive and give directions."

 

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea." Jenna looked at the others. "I guess we are ready to go then. Just as soon as Isobel gets her hair done?"

 

Maddie was quick and she had the braid done in no time.  

 

Isobel and Maddie made eye-contact.

 

Isobel volunteered. “I’ll go with the guys. Three each is fair. That way no one is too crowded in Jenna’s car. Plus Colton can be right there to give you directions.”

 

That was agreeable and everyone loaded up.

 

Chris put her in the front and Conan got in the back. He pulled out ahead of Jenna. Once they were out into the traffic he asked. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Jenna.”

 

“Figures.”

 

“She is fragile right now. I don’t know all the details because Maddie and I didn’t have that much time to talk. I think that she is feeling out of her depth and like she is drowning. She just wants the chance to get her feet under her. Not to make any wild and crazy plans or start a new relationship.”

 

  
“She just got out of a nasty one where he dumped her for this…bitch. Then they rubbed her face in the fact she couldn’t keep a boyfriend. Them and all of their…friends. That wasn’t good enough so they had to piss all over Maddie and Jenna’s friendship by suggesting that Jenna should be looking for a girlfriend next instead of another boyfriend.”

 

“Then to add to the crap-fest, thank you so much Chris for improving my vocabulary, her parents got involved. Jenna’s. Maddie says that Jenna’s younger sisters are little shits that were just adding fuel to the fire. Her mother was ‘embarrassed’ by the whole thing.”

 

“All Jenna wanted was to find a nice, quiet hole and crawl in for about the next couple of years.”

 

“Maddie wanted to tell them to fuck off and play it up the rumors. Her parents were furious. Her mother encouraged Maddie. If some guy couldn’t be bothered to talk to her to find out the truth of the situation then he really wasn’t worth having.”

 

“I think she is holding on with everything she has till school is over and is just going to go into total meltdown.”

 

Conan snorted. “I don’t think that she’s all that far from it now.”

 

Isobel nodded. “So much makes sense now after Maddie told me that. She is feeling hunted. Chris is too loud. He’s giving her position away. She flinches or tenses slightly when she hears girls laugh. There is no way she is ready for a relationship. She is about to have a fucking nervous breakdown.”

 

“Hell, my best suggestion is to circle the wagons and keep people away from her. Camping would be good. As much beach time as we can get and way from the drunk crowds. Which is most of this end of the beach.”

 

“She just needs some calm and quiet to get her nerves… a week will help but it’s not near long enough. It will give her some breathing room.”

 

“I don’t know if partnering her up with Conan would be better or worse.”

 

Chris concentrated on his driving. “How about no partnering. Or the two of you and Conan and I can manage to amuse ourselves like we planned on when we came down. If we do things then it will be as a group or the four of us. I can tone it down. I’ve done work with abused animals. It’s not far off from what I would suggest for her.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure this wasn’t what you signed up for when you came down for Spring Break.”

 

Conan spoke up. “Remember what I first told you about boyfriends? You had found plenty of boys and no-one that I would consider a friend. This makes me think I’m even more correct. You don’t throw something or someone away just because they are a little battered or broken. You help them heal. Because one day you will need them to return the favor. Nothing’s changed.”

 

Isobel laughed briefly. “What did you say that Colton said about real friends or maybe it was important people took you home? Cooked for you in their kitchen and gave you a place to crash when you showed up at 3:00 a.m. and never gave you any shit about any of it? Yeah. I’d love to have something like that. I’m still in. With one exception.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“You pass out on my floor, you lay there till you wake up. I’m not even going to TRY to move either of you. Just roll you over in recovery position and go to sleep on the couch. How freaking sad is it that I know what the recovery position is?”

 

“Deal. None of us drink like that.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Not any more. It didn’t help and made things so fucking much worse. Nope. A couple of beers with a big meal over the space of a couple of hours is about the limit. Stupid quota for drinking has already been reached. And harsh lesson learned.”

 

“Good. I’m sorry. Good. It sucks when you have to get hit in the face with a clue by four before you start using your brain.”

 

“Amen Sister. Amen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

_Friday Late afternoon_

Jenna’s car.

 

 

“FUCK! Whoa. Whoa. What just happened back there? We lost them. Son. Of. A. BITCH! I’m going to pull over. Get Colton on the phone.”

 

“Wait. What?” Isobel turned around and looked behind them. “What the actual fuck. I have got to stop hanging around you. My vocabulary is headed straight for the gutter. What the hell? Where did all of those people come from? What are they doing in the road? Oh. Shit.”

 

“Here come the police. Wonderful. Okay. I’m parked. Legally. I’m just going to stay here till we figure out what is going on. You raise Colton? He may be too busy but give it a shot anyway.”

 

Conan was on his phone. “He says fucktard alert.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Massive, massive amounts of chemicals and stupid.”

 

Isobel nodded. “I think I get that. The police are clearing the road. Oh my God. There’s an ambulance. Two of them now. Serious amounts of police. Oh shit. Oh holy shit. Can you see her car?”

 

“Yeah. Here she comes. I told Colton where we were waiting.”

 

Jenna’s blue car pulled into the parking lot beside them. Colton was driving. Jenna and Maddie were in the back seat.

 

Isobel bailed out and opened the back door and slid in behind Jenna, who was in tears, “Are you hurt? Do we need to take you somewhere? Get you something? What happened?”

 

Chris handed her a spray bottle. “Here give her about three squirts of this under her tongue. Rescue Remedy.”

 

“Okay. What does it do?”

 

“If nothing else it has Brandy as a carrier. It should take some of the edge of the freak out off. Colt? What the fuck?”

 

“Club Can’t Handle Me re-enactment. Some fucktards were playing it loud and the crowd seemed to have flushed their collective tiny minds down the toilet. They came flooding out into the street. We were the first closest car. She stood on the brakes and damn near put them through the firewall. She didn’t so much hit the idiots as much as they vaulted up onto the hood.”

 

“Then we were swarmed and people were dancing on the cars. One asshole when through the roof of a convertible. That’s going to cost him or rather Daddy is going to be paying for that for a while. The police were already on their way. No one was hurt. She is beyond freaked. Final turd impact and melt-down point reached.”

 

“Jenna. Open your mouth. Come on open your mouth. Raise your tongue. Wow. I can smell the Brandy. Are you sure that the Police don’t need to talk to her? Smelling like Brandy would be the last thing she needs if they question her.”

 

“Nope. There was Security outside the place. He was ground zero for that clusterfuck. He just complimented her on her quick reaction. She saw the movement coming toward us out of the corner of her eye and hit the horn and stomped repeatedly on the brakes. The cars behind her hit their brakes or it could have been hell of a lot worse. No one was really hurt.” Colton started laughing. “Except the idiot that got stuck in the roof of the sports car. The driver was whaling away on his ass. Evidently it was a present for good grades and he had just gotten his ‘I gotta big dick and a fast car’ present.”

 

“She threw it in park and came out of the door. I think for a couple of seconds she was considering pulling the idiots off of her hood and beating them. Security got to them first. Made sure everyone was stupid but fine and then just went to pieces. Maddie got her in the back seat and I drove.”

 

“I think that we really need to get the fuck out of here. Trade’s Days for something nicer to replace the… Just go to Trade’s Days then back to the house. I know a back way. We are staying off and away from the main drag for this entire week. It’s not going to get any better.”

 

“Okay. Here. Here are some wet-wipes. Wipe your face. You’ll feel better. Here’s a bottle of water. Drink some. Slow. It’s okay. You did good. Everything’s fine. You did good. We are going to go to Trade’s Days now. It will be fun. The students aren’t going to be there much. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Isobel was stroking her back.

 

Jenna seemed to be pulling herself together. “I’m okay. I’m not…fine. But I will be. Oh God. I thought I hit someone. I’m not driving anymore. I’m just done. I can’t take any more of this. I just want to sit back here and close my eyes till we get there. I’m just fucking done with all this shit.”

 

Isobel handed Chris back his Rescue Remedy. She looked at Maddie.

 

Maddie and she got Jenna buckled in. Maddie was holding her. She had stopped crying but she was still shaking. “Okay. Colton is a great driver. I’m gonna go get in Chris’ Jeep and we’ll get out of here.” She gave Jenna one last hug and then got out and shut the door.

 

She got in the back seat of the Jeep. “Well. That certainly got my pulse up for today. I think that was my quota of excitement for…oh…say the rest of the month. I’m buckled up. Let’s get out of here.”

 

She leaned back and closed her eyes. “Dear God. There is stupid then there’s…”

 

“Spring Break of Beach and no Brains.”

 

“Yeah. Is Colton a good driver?”

 

“Yes. He’s actually taken a number of professional driving courses.”

 

“And that would mean?”

 

“Think Jason Stratham in Transporter.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Good. He might have a chance to make it through the stupids then.”

 

Chris put the Jeep in gear and eased out into the street. Colton eased out behind them. They got the hell out of Dodge.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_ **

_Friday after 5_

 

They found parking spots together. It was far enough away from the beach that it catered to a different kind of clientele.

There were couples around but they were older than their late teens and very early twenties.

They got out of the vehicles. Maddie still had hold of Jenna. “I think it might be a good idea to stick close to each other for a while. It looks to be a different crowd here but if we need to leave I don’t want to have to scramble to get back to the cars.”

All three guys nodded. “Yeah. There may still be some stupid floating around in the air. It would be a good idea to hang together and not get too far apart.”

Jenna was recovering. She seemed hesitant to hold Maddie’s hand in public. Colton slipped between them and took both of their hands. “Come on. This way I have an excuse to look at the bath and body stuff, and the crafts, and weird shit.” He stopped for a second. “Though for weird shit, I just tag along behind Chris. He is amazing at finding some of the oddest…stuff.”

“Uh-huh, and what’s on top of  ** _your_**  Jeep? You thought they were cool too. You bought just as many as I did.”

Maddie looked over at Colton as they were walking. She was grateful for his grip. The part they were going through was very loose sand. It was hard going in her sandals. “One. What did you buy? Two, when we get in there keep your eye out for beach wear. These sandals are going to be the death of me. Well not that but I am going to end up busting my rear in the things.”

 

Just as she said that, she slipped down the slight sandy hill they were coming down. Chris had moved in closer when he saw her struggling so he was right there to catch her. So he could be on bottom when they both lost their footing.

They looked at each other and cracked up laughing. “No truer words were spoken. I think that just moved up to number one on everybody’s list. You have such a nice rear. It would be such a shame for it to get flattened.”

“Why thank you kind sir. Yours is pretty nice as well. Hopefully, we can get the rest of the way over without any more…epic fails on my part.”

“Hey, give me my half of the credit. My flail was impressive.”

Maddie just kept hold of his hand. She was impressed. He had caught her and was doing fine until her foot slid out of her sandal completely and sent her lurching backward into him. That took him off balance. He just took the brunt of the fall.

They dropped back slightly as she paid more attention to her footing. “You okay? I’m so sorry. You didn’t pull anything and you would tell me if you were hurt? Wouldn’t you?”

“I’m fine. You’re a pretty cushy flail partner.”

“Was that a comment about my weight? I kind of expected better of you.”

“What? No! Fuck-up alert. No. I mean that if someone is landing on me it is Colt or Conan. Or sports related. Imagine being tackled by either of those two. You felt great.”

Maddie snickered. “You aren’t out of the hole yet. Keep working on it.”

Chris snorted. “Honey pie, I NEVER get all of the way out of the hole with girls. Wow. That sounded bad even for me.”

Maddie had to stop and lean against him as she laughed. The others stopped and looked back.

“What?” Isobel and Jenna looked at each other. “Good joke?”

Maddie just shook her head and tried to get the giggles under control.

“Just Chris’ lack of brain to mouth filter. At least she laughs at him instead of hitting.” Colton looked at them. “Bring her along. I am sure she can snicker and walk at the same time. If not, she needs to learn being around you. Okay. Fair. Being around us.”

Chris got her in motion.

Jenna had been doing well watching her footing. She glanced back to make sure that Maddie was fine and…epic…fail.

She had the same problem with her sandals. She and Maddie had thought they were so great for the beach. Not so. She came out of her sandal and Colton let go of her hand to get a better grip on the rest of her. And missed as she twisted to try to regain her footing. She reached out and grabbed the nearest thing. Only to hear a ripping noise.

She was sitting on the ground in shock looking at the pocket of Colton’s cargo shorts she had just managed to rip off. She looked at it and then Colton, who had an expression of surprise on his face as he looked at her and his pocket in her hand.

“And we have the answer. Colton wears briefs. Hey man. Told you those things were getting old. We get to put cargo shorts on our list along with beach shoes.”

“But I like these. They are comfortable.”

“And well ventilated. Hey. Cheer up. It was just your pocket she ripped off. Not anything really important.”

Colton glared at him. “Shut up and give me your shirt. I’m not walking around flashing my ass.”

Chris took off his long denim shirt and passed it to Colton. Who in turn handed him the tank top he had been wearing. It was slightly loose on Colton. Not so much on Chris. “Wonderful. This makes me look like a porn star trolling for business.”

Jenna had made it to her feet. She started giggling. She offered Colton his pocket. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I am so very sorry. I’ll buy you another pair. I’m sorry.”

Colton took his pocket with a sigh. “It’s fine. They were splitting and I knew that I really shouldn’t wear them out of the yard. Public flashing was imminent.” 

“Wait. Did he say public flashing or pubic flashing?” Isobel was blinking in surprise, shock and stifled laughter.

Colton looked at her most offended. “P.U.B.L.I.C. thank you very much. I know I hang around with Chris but really?”

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s windy and noisy out here. Oh! I think I see then entrance. Maybe someone there can tell us where to buy shoes and cargo shorts. Come on. Let’s go before anything else happens.”

“You really shouldn’t have taunted Murphy like that.”

“Who’s Murrrrrr….phy? Never mind. I win. I managed not to take anyone down with me or rip off parts of their clothing.”

“How is that winning?”

Isobel took the hand Conan offered her and looked at Chris. She tilted her head and thought for a few seconds. “Damn. You’re right. I lose. Better luck next time to me.”

“Move.” Conan got a good grip on her and herded her across the sandy area. They made it without further mishaps.

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

 

They found the beach shoes. Which the guys insisted on buying for them. After all it was for their continued safety.

Jenna felt bad about Colton’s shorts. She spotted what seemed to be a section of clothing. “Come on. I see some sort of Army/Navy stuff. I bet we can find something there. Probably even tougher.” She took his hand and started to lead him in that direction.

It worked fine till she went to turn and he didn’t notice because something had caught his attention. It was like she hit the end of her chain and bounced back into him. This time he didn’t let go and just tightened his grip. When she reeled back into him he just wrapped his arms around her. “I could have dance all night. I could have danced all night and some other words that I’ve forgotten because the song is older than I am right?”

He swayed in place looking at her with the gravest expression.

That actually got a laugh out of her.

“Shall we try that again and I’ll try not to get distracted by the shiny?”

He let go of her and offered her his hand with a bow. She hesitated then took it with a faint smile. They followed her to the tent. The shorts she had spotted were a big hit.

He knew what size he wore and dug out a pair and handed them to her. “You can buy me these. Now, sling those over your shoulder because you are going to be my designated holding person. I hate ordering on-line. I never know exactly what I’m going to get and what they are going to feel like. These are freaking great.”

He picked out one pair in olive drab and tossed them to Chris who had wandered over.

Chris checked them out. “Damn. Real deal. Cool.” He turned to Maddie. “Hold? Pleeease?”

She held out her hand to take the shorts.

Isobel came over to watch. They were methodical. The shorts were piled on one table and the pants on another. They knew what size each of them wore. They went from one end to the other and picked out everything in their size.

“Uh. Do you need this many pair?” Jenna couldn’t help but ask.

Colton put his hand to his heart theatrically. “She wounds us. We score and lay our prizes at her feet and she looks in doubt.”

Conan glanced over his way. “Looketh. Forsooth, yon fairest maid looketh in doubt at the treasures we have unearthed.”

Jenna looked like she wanted to edge for the opening. Maddie was looking to find Jenna and follow her. Isobel cracked up laughing. 

Chris spoke up. “God I love it when they make me look like the sane one. Anyway, I can’t find these back home. There used to be a store that I went to or rather we went to but the guy got sick and it went out of business. I can find a supplier for crap but not for this quality. Which is part of why Colton has worn his last pair till they are falling apart. Thank you Jenna for ripping off his pocket by the way. Serious score here.”

Isobel made her squawk by poking a thumb in her side. “Curtsey.”

Jenna looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“He paid you a compliment. Your tarnished knight. Curtsey. You do know how, don’t you?”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Yes. I know how to curtsey.”

“Let’s see it then.”

“I feel like an idiot.”

“Do you want to spend your life worrying about every more you make and what people that you really don’t give a shit about are going to think and say or are you going to be a bright and shining Darling and live, love and laugh?”

Jenna had the strangest look on her face. As she gave a most elegant curtsey.

The guys straightened up and bowed back.

The girls held while the guys bought.

Chris suddenly picked up one pair and held them against Jenna from the back. “Yeah. These should fit. You need a couple of pair to walk the beach. Pants rather than shorts. These might be a little big but that’s a work-around. Too tight…like this freaking shirt is just a pain.”

He picked up several tank tops as well. The other guys liked the idea and feel and did the same.

Jenna was allowed to pay for the one pair of shorts. Which Colton had sent her to do and changed into around the back depriving the rest of the world the view of his leopard print briefs.

They guys laid their prizes on the table. It was a pretty good sized stack for each of them.

Conan spotted some smaller duffle bags to cram it all in. He had checked with the owner and discussed payment already. Cash would be the most helpful to the vet.

They would have to pick up more at a bank. Fuck the ATM. But they had sufficient funds to pay cash. Chris, ever the collector, got his contact information. They would get with him and his wife about what they were interested in.

“Oh. A pack and frame. I got talked into a cheap-ass wanna-be piece of shit. I don’t do that much hiking to go camping but I do want to have one. That and a smaller one since we are going on the beach and for day trips. If you could get your hands on something like that it would be great.”

“I actually have both. I just don’t put them out because there isn’t that much call for the packs around here.”

He showed them what he had in the trailer that he hadn’t bothered to put out.

He and Chris pulled out the totes. Chris already knew what kind he liked. He got three of the medium size for all three guys. “Now I need a smaller one of these for the girls.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You’ll have to see which style fits them better. They aren’t one size fits all.”

“Damn. You’re right. Okay. Come here. Let’s see what’s the most comfortable.”

His wife picked up a style. “Try this one. Small for Isobel. Small or medium for Jenna and medium for Maddie.”

Maddie looked at her.

The wife looked calmly back. “You actually have shoulders. Most of the rucks are designed by men for men. Believe it or not, we aren’t built the same as a guy. Wider hips and narrower shoulders for some of us. Try these on and let’s get them fitted.”

Jenna spotted something. “Wait. What’s this?” She held it up and showed the woman.

“That might actually work. That might actually work very well. It’s a Recon Ruck.”

“What?”

“Let’s put it this way. You can get that and add as much or as little as you want. It’s an external frame. You can add more stuff all over it. Get the minimum for this trip to the beach and get used to it. It is meant to be an assault type rucksack. That means light and smaller. Add the other parts to it. Keep one in the car. Learn to rotate your supplies. Any one of the guys could probably teach you how to pack a Bug Out Bag.”

Isobel looked up. “I think I want one of those instead. I don’t plan on it happening to me but when your world goes up in flames you grab that and run like hell. Yep. That one gets my vote.”  She took off the small backpack that they had been trying on her and went over to look at the one Jenna had found. “You know after the trip down here stuck in the car with people that did NOTHING but bitch I saw the beach and thought about grabbing my purse and making a break for it when we pulled to a stop at the first stop light. Just my purse wouldn’t have been enough. If I could have grabbed this….gone in under sixty seconds.”

“Oh God. I’ve been on some of those trips. Fine. Count me in too.” Maddie sighed.

Chris was looking at them. “Something you girls would like to share?”

Isobel grinned. “Not me. Despite my previous poor taste in boyfriends, my abuelita taught me how to take no shit and no prisoners. But there was a point today when I was cussing that I had all of this crap everywhere that I had to gather up and go through just to have the stuff that I really needed. If I had one bag that I had packed with what I consider the essentials that I could have gone in the room and grabbed it. That would have cut the time to seconds instead of minutes. It wasn’t a problem then. No one showed up.”

Maddie looked doubtful. “I don’t generally get into situations like that.”

Jenna looked at her. “Really? I seem to remember walking into a room of partiers. We would have done better to grab and go. God forbid but what if we get stranded somewhere. Even an airport. You’ve never wanted to just say ‘fuck this I’m leaving’ and not have to spend thirty minutes gathering your shit?”

Maddie looked thoughtful. “Quite often actually. I remember some nights in the dorms. Okay. You’ve convinced me.” She looked at the guy. “Do you take credit cards?”

“Yes Ma’am. We will have to go over to the office just across the way but I can take a credit card.”

“Okay. Show me what goes with it. The fully packed version. Yes start small and work up as to actually carrying things but I am more of a start as you mean to go on person. Show me world in flames; grab your shit and get.”

They all cracked up at that phrase coming out of Maddie’s mouth.

The girl’s all got the full version and practiced putting the parts together and learning what they were for.

Conan and the guy slid over to the office and did the payment transaction for the rucks.

Conan told them after the fact and refused to take payment. Their payment was to learn how to pack and handle the rucks. They agreed.

 

“I’m going to wait on the big pack. I just want one. I don’t need one right now. How long are you going to be here?”

“Spring Break week. We signed up for the whole week.”

“Great. Shit. I can’t hit the bank till Monday Lost track of the days already. But then it’s already been a hell of a day. We good to wait till then for me to come and get the pack? If you get somebody cash in hand than that’s cool. Don’t save it for me if you can sell it. Just get me another one and I’ll buy that one whenever you can snag one.”

Colton spoke up. “I got it. We can settle up later. I got some extra when you mentioned going looking.”

Chris grabbed him and planted kisses all over his face.

“Get the fuck off. Weirdo.” Colton was grinning though. Used to Chris and his ways. He settled up with the vet and they stuffed all of their goodies into the packs.

“Keys. I’m going to go and cram all this shit in the Jeep. I’m not hauling it around however long we stay here. Besides I know you two. You will find more shit.”

“Stuff. Our things are stuff. Other people’s things are shit. Here are the keys.”

Conan grabbed the keys and he went to go and put it away in the Jeep.

Colton looked around. “Where did they go?”

“Over there. The lacy stuff.”

“Oh yeah. I saw some Battenberg lace. That’s what I wanted to check out anyway.”

“Oh God. Are we making more of that drawer shit?”

“Suck up for when you fuck up presents for you. Me. I just like my stuff to smell good.”

“Not smelling your stuff to confirm. Move you lace lover you.”

They walked over to the tent about the time to see Conan jogging back up to join them.

Chris pointed. “Boo-yah. Notice the credit card sign on the front of the tent? Now you can stock up on those…thingies… I’ve got enough cash to feed all of us here if you get hungry.”

“I’m cool. I’ve still got a couple tucked away.”

“I’ve got a couple that I was saving for eats and drinks and then my ‘oh fuck me now’. I figured he would stroke if I handed him that. It would be hard for him to go to the bank and get change for a bill like that.”

“Yeah. I also saw the extra hundred you slipped in for him.”

“If you serve you shouldn’t get screwed. Just saying.”

“And on to lacier subjects.”

“So lame. Why do I hang around with you again?” 

“My charm and good looks and the fact that if anything happens to me you will never hear the end of it from the Grands.”

“Oh. Yeah. Knew there was a reason. Start laying on McDuff.”

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

Colton found the small bags to be used for making sachets. There was nothing that he hadn’t located at a store at home so he wandered over to Jenna. The other girls were sort of looking but Jenna was looking with a ‘going to buy’ expression on her face. He shook his head at the owner that was about to head over to her. This would require some handling.

She startled slightly when he came up beside her. 

“Battenberg is one of my favorites. Chris gives me shit for the sachets that he gets to help me make to put in with my clothes. Oh wow. These are NICE!

“Here. Try both the small and medium. You want them to fit but not confine.”

She gave him an odd look as he handed her the camisoles.

“No. I don’t have any camisoles that I wear. I am thinking it works on the same principal as underwear. I have worn compression biking shorts exactly once. That had to be the most…not pleasant experience ever. My boy parts were not meant to be squished like that. They let me know when I finally managed to peel the things off.” With that he stuck her in the small try-on area and closed the curtain.

The owner was looking at him snickering. She handed him a soft green sheer top.

Colton reached over the top and heard her squeak in surprise. “Here. Try this. It should look great over the Battenberg. I’m thinking something solid to go under instead of over the other style. And here we go. Come out in the first one.”

“Uh. Well.”

“Do you really want to find out how well I can whine to get my way? You do realize that I’m the baby of the group and I’ve had years to perfect my talent in whining.”

“Oookay. Okay. Fine.” She stepped out. It was a very different look from the one she had when she went in. Much more feminine and softer.

“Oh yeah. That looks good. Here. Now go and put this on under the lacier one.”

“Edwardian style is what it is generally called.” The owner offered.

Colton nodded. “Go and try. Hand out the Battenberg and the sheer top.”

It was a few seconds before hand came out with the two items.

 “Those are the ones that fit?”

“Yeah. I’m a medium. I think Isobel would be small. She could actually find something that fits here.”

Colton looked around to Isobel, who returned his look with an expression of disbelief. She pointed to herself and shook her head.

Maddie had a much more complex expression on her face.

Colton gave Chris a look to go and see what the hell and he got a nod of ‘will handle’ in return. 

“Here are the small one’s that didn’t fit. I’m going to get the medium.”

Colton and the woman looked at each other in surprise. There was a fair bit of defiance in that statement.  

The woman head gestured him back. They moved out of earshot of the small changing booth.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of price. I am thinking it is more of a matter of preference.” Colton told her.

“She started out with the others looking at the more, or rather, as utilitarian as I offer. Then she went over to the lace and looked and thought about it before she actually started looking.”

Colton nodded. “That ex was an asshole. She wants these. I saw some in other colors. I’m going to pick that style in the other colors for her as a ‘dumping the dick’ present. Wow. I have spent way too much time with Chris lately. Sorry. Can you keep her occupied?”

The woman nodded and moved over to the dressing room. “I have several styles of the camisole that would go under the Edwardian. How is that one working if you wouldn’t mind stepping out?”

Jenna came out. It looked good on her. She was petting the material more than smoothing it. “This is so lovely. It’s been years since I’ve had anything like this. I had an aunt that just adored the vintage Victorian and Edwardian styles. It reminds me of going to her house when I was younger. She loved this kind of stuff.” 

“I love it too. This gives me an excuse to have it everywhere. Looking at you though. That’s good but not exactly it. Don’t you agree? I think that I have the color right just not the style. Oh. Step back in for a moment. It will be fine. No one else is waiting. I have just the thing in mind. Let me pick a couple up for you. In you go.” She shut the curtain behind Jenna and picked up a couple of lower cut plain camisoles.

“Here you go dear. I’m handing them into you now. Got them?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Ohhhh these feel nice. I like these.”

“I thought that you would. They can be worn under a number of other things besides the Edwardian. It’s always nice to have something pretty against your skin. Especially on the days when you need that little bit of boost to get through the day.”

Maddie came over and pointed to the stack that the woman had pulled what she had given Jenna from.

The woman nodded.

Maddie’s eyebrows went up in surprise when she felt the material. She picked out one of each of the other colors the woman had to offer then pointed to herself. They quickly figured out what size she wore and she got a selection as well.

They quickly checked the items out and then had them in a bag before Jenna came out.

Colton was standing there to distract her. “Wow. That does work lots better. That’s it.” He circled around her. “Yeah. Get her to take the tags off and wear that set.”

Jenna hesitated.

 Colton nudged her forward. “I’ll grab your other things.” He moved quickly. “Here’s your purse.”

He handed her the purse and leaned in. “You need some help with it? You can pay me back later. We can work something out. Don’t worry about it.”

“No. I can put it on my credit card. She takes them. You don’t think it’s too…”

“I think you look absolutely hard-on inducing and I mean that the nicest and most Chris-comment way ever. You really need to get it and wear it.”

“Okay. I’ll get this one and the Battenberg and the green cover-up.”

Maddie came around the corner of the tent. “Get those and then you have GOT to see the skirts just across the way. They would be perfect!”

The owner nodded. “That’s my cousin. We tried to get booths side by side and go together on the selections but it didn’t work out. She has a very dark cream in both the Battenberg style and the Edwardian that will go beautifully with everything that you have bought. In fact, I have the small size of both behind me.”

She pointed to the back display area of the tent.    

Isobel tilted her head. “Hell. Sold. Even I like that.”

Jenna looked for a long moment. “I don’t know. That with the tops would be just too…girly.”

“You would hit me if I looked down the front of your shirt but I’m pretty sure that you qualify as a girl.” Chris was so helpful.

Maddie got fired up. “Oh that asshole. No. You mean it wasn’t to his tomboy taste. He and the tramp talk about us possibly being together. She is a frustrated dyke and I’m not sure what he is other than a piece of shit.”

“Wow. Tell us how you really feel.” That got Chris a swat from Maddie. “Owwwww.”

“Come on. We are buying some. Isobel that means you too. I’ll pay. Get one of the tops. Either Battenberg or Edwardian and put it on the counter. Then we are going next door and getting our girl on. Anybody have a problem with that?”

The guys stepped back in unison and raised their hands in surrender.

Isobel looked at her rather wide-eyed. “Ooookay.” She turned around and went over to the Battenberg. She got the cream and the sheer rose top. Stopped by the Edwardian style. “Oh fuck it.” She picked one of those and then went over to the camisoles that went under it and picked one up. “Day-um. These feel nice!” She picked up one of every color and brought it over to the counter.

She handed the Battenberg and the cover to Maddie. The rest she put in a pile and put her credit card on top of the pile. “God help me but if I get you to take pictures of me wearing this my mother and aunts will pay me to dress this way.”

Chris cracked up. “I know. Both my Grams buy me one nice suit per year and insist on making sure the once-a-year tux still fits. I act as escort for one function of their choice for their birthday and one more function just because I love them.

Isobel looked at Chris. “You seem about as likely to wear a Tuxedo as I am a fancy dress.”

“Ha. I have pictures.”

“You notice that they have given up trying to keep him from putting his hands in his pockets and spoiling the lines of the suits.”

“Grams both decided that I was less inclined to get into trouble that way.”

“Okay. This is just going to be as dressy as I get though. I’m getting these.”

Maddie paid and then they went and got the skirts. She talked them into wearing them. Jenna only put up a token protest. Isobel smiled and went along. She caught Maddie as Jenna was changing. “What the hell?”

“I had no idea that she even knew what Battenberg was much less she like wearing it. I always thought it was her choice to dress like a tomboy. Asshole may have encouraged it but I don’t think that it started there. If putting on something that is going to put all of my considerable assets on display will make her feel more comfortable about dressing the way she really wants to, then I’m there. Agreed?”

“I really like those under camisoles. This is the least strange of some of the outfits I have gone out of the house in much to my parent’s dismay.” 

“Not a problem. About mid-week we can go shopping and get our funky on.”

“Do you have any idea how strange that sounds coming out of your mouth?”

“Probably about as awkward as it was for me to say it. I sound like an idiot. Here she comes. I’ll go next.”

Isobel moved over to stand beside Conan. “I have another one for friends. They wear shit that you would never find in their closet to make a friend feel better.”


	6. Chapter

**_Chapter 6_ **

**Friday about 6**

 

Isobel came out of the changing room last. “Please tell me I don’t look ridiculous.”

“You look great!” Maddie and Jenna were both very complimentary. They were still looking at the other styles.

Isobel went over to Conan who was sitting on a table at a near-by food place. She leaned against the table and him.

“You okay?”

“Tired. I didn’t sleep that good last night. I have a headache. Not bad really. I hate this purse. One of my aunts got it for me. She meant well. It’s so not my style and it is a dump purse.”

“Dump. Purse?”

“You dump all your stuff in it then have to dump the damn thing out on a table or something to find anything. Which usually the more you need it the more it gravitates toward the very bottom of the purse.”

“You are leaning against a table.” 

Isobel sighed. She put her purse on the table and started digging. She had to shift stuff around several times before she could come up with the correct bottle.

He handed her a bottle of water that he had gone and picked up for her. “You could have put some of it on the table.”

“I have no idea what’s in there. I haven’t gotten around to cleaning it out as you can see in…oh….about a month. It has no ‘I really don’t want the world to see this’ pockets. So. Not about to dump it out. Thank God I just paid off my credit card bill.”

“Oh? What do you need to buy?”

“I’m good. I knew this was coming up so I arranged things so I had almost the full amount on the card to spend on Spring Break. But enough of that. I need a new purse. One that has pockets. Dividers. And why…why… did she ever get me zebra stripes? If she was going to go black and white why didn’t she do a damask pattern or something? Zebra? Really?”

“I have some relatives that their only taste is to be related to me.” 

Isobel looked sharply at him. He had a deadpan expression on his face. She looked at his eyes. Which were amused. She nodded. “I have some of those too. I have the proof.” She held up the blindingly bright zebra-print with bling bag.

He moved his head back. “That thing is dangerous in the full sun.” He was blinking.

“Sparkly huh?”

He nodded. “That’s one word for it. Look just over there. Purses. Two or…maybe three booths of purses and bags.”

“Okay. I’ll be over there for a while. Could you let the others know when they finish looking at the clothes? Please and thank you.”

He looked amused. “Sure.”

She walked over to the booths and started looking. About a minute she felt a very large presence behind her. She turned around to see Conan. “Do we need to go somewhere else?”

“No. Why?”

“I thought you came to get me.”

“Nope. Just join you.”

“I’m looking for a purse.”

He looked around the booth which was filled with purses and bags and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean it may take a while.”

“I go shopping with Chris and Colton at the same time.”

Isobel frowned. “I’m sure that meant something.”

“By the end of the week you will understand more than you ever wanted to. So. Black and white damask?”

Isobel frowned at him. “Yes?”

“Damask is a pattern. Do you actually prefer the black and white or does your taste run more to blues or maybe earth-tones?”

She blinked in surprise at him.

“I shop.”

“O-kay. Uh. Well. Black and white would go with most anything. That was about the only thing the purse had going for it.”

He started looking.

She picked up one to look at.

“Straps are too thin. By the end of the day it will kill your shoulders.”

Isobel looked at the purse. The straps were kind of thin. She put it over her shoulder and immediately saw his point. She put the purse back.

She found one with a wider straps. Picked it up to examine it. Straps were good. Roomy.

“And you will still be digging for whatever you are looking for. Two sides is only a slight improvement over the dump bag.”

Isobel side-eyed him. She wasn’t the only one. Most of the women in the booth were looking at him by now.

“Okay. Good point. You obviously have given this more thought than I have. What do you have in mind?”

He inclined his head. “Last booth. Luggage.”

She drew herself up to her full height which still fell short of the top of his shoulder. “I don’t have that much crap in my purse.”

“One strap baby backpack. Cousin had one. She could carry an amazing about of shit and find it in a heartbeat.”

Isobel’s mouth dropped. “Okay. I give you that one. Do you happen to know where she got it?”

“Found it at some sale. Loved it. Found it online and ordered one in the basic colors they offered.”

“I see your shopping strategy runs in the family.”

He looked over at her. “How often do you find something that you REALLY like? You get one and just as soon as you have started to wear it out you go back to buy another one and maybe a different colored one only to find that it has been….discontinued. AND you missed the clearance sale!”

Isobel cracked up laughing. “Okay. You win. Let’s go and see what they have at the luggage place.”

The owner looked resigned till the women that had picked up one handbag to buy looked thoughtful and picked up a second bag.

Isobel looked at all of the luggage and packs. With a sigh.

Conan walked over to a section and after a quick scan picked up one and motioned her over. “This should work well enough. It is sort of like the one my cousin loves.” 

Isobel tried it. “It’s comfortable. It has lots of dividers and pockets. Yeah. Great fine. This will work great. Thanks.” She gave him a quick hug and went to pay for it.

She rejoined him and looked around. “Now we just need to find the others.”

 “Chris and Jenna headed one way and Colton and Maddie headed the other. Wasn’t intentional.”

Isobel looked up at him. She knew who she thought they should find but was going to leave it up to him. 

“Let’s find Chris and Jenna.”

“Yeah. That’s pretty much what I was thinking.”

He held out his hand.

Isobel slipped hers into his. “I don’t know if leaving them alone to get used to each other would make it better or worse.”

He sighed. “It’s grating on him. He’s not any more sure what to do with her than she is how to deal with him. About the only clear and consistent vibe she is putting off is keep your distance. His idea of distance is to…”

“Walk away completely?”

“Yeah. Pretty much. He understands people tend to have strong…reactions…to him. He isn’t bland. He doesn’t bother with people that don’t like him. Feeling tolerated at best…is honestly not going to bring out the best in him.”

“Oh. I thought you said he was easy-going.”

“He is. Up to a point. I’m thinking that you need to go and pay attention to him. You like him. You respond well to him. I can deal with her. This is going to sound really bad and please don’t take it the wrong way.”

“Okay. Just say it.”

“I have family that have a few mental problems. I am going to be the one that deals best with it. Putting her on drugs isn’t the answer. I don’t think that there is anything wrong with her. She has been damaged by whatever crap she has been dealing with and for it to be to this point it has been going on for a while. She has just lost the ability to cover it up. I like you. A great deal. But we agreed this is about finding friends and not just fucking for a week and forgetting all about the person. You take Chris. I’ll take Jenna and we’ll deal. Friends?”

Isobel stopped and put her arms around him. “You really are a good friend. Okay. I’ll grab him when we find them. He doesn’t seem like the type that minds being grabbed.”

He hugged her back. “He has his triggers. Don’t jump him from behind. He will feel really, really bad about breaking your face. Your face won’t thank you either.”

“I. Will. Certainly keep that in mind. Okay. Start scanning. They have to be around here somewhere.”

Isobel stopped and put her arms around him. “You really are a good friend. Okay. I’ll grab him when we find them. He doesn’t seem like the type that minds being grabbed.”

He hugged her back. “He has his triggers. Don’t jump him from behind. Like literally grab or jump on his back if he’s not expecting it. He will feel really, really bad about breaking your face. Your face won’t thank you either.” 

“I. Will. Certainly keep that in mind. There are some serious idiots in your world aren’t there? Okay. Start scanning. They have to be around here somewhere.”

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

Chris trailed along behind Jenna.

Colton and Maddie had gotten sidetracked by something a row over. Colton had held up his phone. That let Chris know that they would call when they got ready to head out.

Chris glanced back just in time to see Jenna going one way and Isobel another. “Aw crap. Can we not stay together?" He picked up the pace slightly to keep Jenna in sight. She had taken a detour while Isobel was looking at something. She rounded a corner of a tent.

"Fuck!" He didn't see her. He moved forward slowly scanning the crowd. He didn't know her well enough to be able to find her from a distance. There was too much else going on for him to be able to track her.

The sound of a woman crying got his attention. He homed in on that. It might be nothing but he couldn't pass by and not check it out.

He would get back to looking for Jenna after that. If nothing else he could give it a few minutes and call her cell. Everyone had everyone else's numbers.

He rounded another tent and saw Jenna sitting on a low stool by the crying woman. Young woman. Holding the most butt ugly Chichi dog he'd ever seen. He moved in closer. The woman handed Jenna the dog. Well crap. Its front leg had been mangled or something and hadn't been fixed. It was bent and twisted. It was an older dog and didn't look to be in great shape. Hair was definitely in need of some help. The woman had washed the dog and put on a pink t-shirt and collar. He was just betting it was a rescue.

He moved to the front of the canopy. They were selling purses and bags. An older Hispanic couple were running the booth. The bags on the side where Jenna and the girl were sitting were leather and very nicely done. They were more of a messenger bag style.

He gave the woman his most little boy smile and ducked his head and looked through his eyelashes. "I lost her. I just looked away for a minute and then she was gone."

The woman sighed. "Juanita is upset. We can't keep the dog. We travel and there is no place. I am glad she rescued it but."

"I understand. Really I understand. It looks like it is in pretty rough shape. I doubt that you have a vet if you travel a lot. That would make things even harder."

"Si. I know other people travel with dogs but...." She looked at the small R.V that was behind them.

"A small breed older dog would work well. Not old but already grown. Everybody thinks that they want puppies. A quiet dog would be a good deal of company for you both. It would also alert you to if there was someone around the trailer that shouldn't be there. Why don't you talk to some of the other vendors and see if you can't get a line on a dog that would be a good companion?”

Let her know that you are willing to consider having a dog. It just needs to be planned for. It is a big responsibility. You are going to have to have time to plan for the dog's health and safety. You can't just leave it chained out when you aren't there. If you leave it in the R.V. then it will need to have the air on in the summer and heat in the winter. It will be like having a child with fur. That is going to take some serious planning and it will change everyone's life."

The woman looked at him surprised. He looked over at the girl and Jenna to see that they were both also looking at him in surprise. "What? I've traveled with dogs. It can be a real pain in the ass. At least with a toty-baby they don't bitch if you bring it into places with you."

"Toty-baby? Que es?"

"When they are at the ‘tote them around stage’ because all they do is eat, sleep, pee and....poop. And cry."

The older women looked at Chris then Jenna. "You have children?"

"Us? No. It was a cousin. I was staying with them. It was supposed to be my other cousin that was a girl because some idiot thought that having a uterus automatically makes someone an expert on babies.

Jackson had colic. Or something. I swear to God he came out crying. About the only thing that worked was putting him in one of those Joey pouches."

They looked at him and it was the girl this time. "Joey pouch?"

"A kangaroo's baby is called a Joey. I have no idea what the thing was called. I just called it a Joey Pouch.  It was this kind of pouch thing that you wore that held them to your chest. She had all sort of different kinds of crap that was supposed to help.”

I got there about a week after she had gotten out of the hospital with the baby. My cousin was about to seriously lose his shit and was calling everyone for some sort of help. Holding him was about the only thing that was halfway working. I walked in the door and put my stuff down. She handed me the baby and left. The baby was wailing. She was sobbing and so was the girl. My cousin just went out the back door so I couldn't see if he was in tears or not.”

The place was a disaster. I saw this pouch thing on the rocker. I read the instructions, put it on. Stuck the kid in there. Looked around and got started cleaning. He was fed. Diaper was just changed. By the time I got the dishes washed by hand and stacked on the cabinet because the dishwasher was full...the little shit had passed out and was sleeping. Yes. I stuck my hand on his face to check from time to time. By the time every one sheepishly crept home about a couple of hours later I had the place pretty well cleaned up."

"What happened then?"

Chris shrugged. "I spent most of the next three months with him strapped to my chest."

"What about...?" The older woman stopped.

"Oh she took care of him too. Spent time with him and she breast fed. My cousin did bath time and the evening ba-ba. Cherise got the hell out of there just as soon as she could get packed.”

His parents spent time with him and he bonded to them pretty well. He's three now and a holy-terror. He calls me Kiss. Which took some doing. My cousin almost killed me when the first word out of his mouth was Damn. For the longest I was damn."

After a moment of shock, most of the people that were now standing around listening cracked up.

"Hey. I had no idea that could talk that young. I thought that he was listening to the tone of my voice and body language. Nobody really explained how quickly they picked stuff up and what a pain it was to try to get them to change the names of things."

"How old were you?" Jenna was actually talking to him.

"Eighteen. I was just out of school and taking a break before I went to college, was that ever a learning experience."

"You lived with them for three months?"

"Huh? No. I lived with them for a year. Oh. After a couple of months whatever was going on settled down and he didn't cry so much."

"Didn't they know?"

"They took him to doctors and I swear to God that just made it worse. The first month was a fucking nightmare. Fleur was just a step away from being a basket case. Kane had no idea what to do to make any of it better. He looked at her, she cried. Everybody had an opinion of what he should do, she should do. What they needed to do to take care of the baby. What was wrong and whose fault it was."

"What happened?"

"I was a total asshole. I called a family conference. Got the Grands involved and laid down an ultimatum. Unless your ass is here for a week dealing with this shit you don't get to advice, suggest or have a fucking opinion on what needs to be done. Don't call. Don't Instant Message, text, tweet, facebook or email. You push me on this and you will get to see just how much of an utter bastard I can be. After I got finished my oh so elegant grandmothers from both sides got busy ripping everyone a new one.”

I basically threw both new parents out of the house on a daily basis for two weeks for spa appointments. Best money I ever spent. Somewhere along the way the hormones started dropping and their brains and sanity came back to visit. After that it was pretty stable and we got into a routine that worked. I took care of Jackson and he took care of Fleur. She had to have a Cesarean. That pretty much put her out of commission for doing much of everything.”

"I went to the spa and learned baby massage. That really seemed to help. The women there thought it had to do with the fact he was in motion because I was rarely still and my body temperature."

 "Body temperature? He liked the warmth?"

"Heat. Since I was generally doing something I generated more heat than someone that was more sedentary. Between him and me about half way thought the day we both needed a shower. I got about half a dozen of the Joey pouches so I wouldn't have to do so much laundry."

He looked over at Jenna holding the dog. "I take it we are going home with a dog? We need to get what she has been feeding it or it will get the shits if you change out the food too quick. Let me make a few calls to some friends. I should be able to get someone to check her out

She looked surprised. "Really?"

He looked over at the girl. "Puppy mill?"

"They didn't want her anymore because she lost her last litter of puppies."

"And we are just not going to go there. Just give me the name of the people and I'll pass it on."

The girl got up and handed him a card. "Pass it on?"

"Thanks. I’ll contact some people to pay the place a visit.” His smile was faint and vicious.

Juanita smiled back. “Good. Such people should get a visit.”  

“We will take good care of her. Think it over carefully and everybody needs to make plans. This may not be the time to introduce a new member of the family. It might be better when you are going to be in one place for several months. Everybody can get used to a routine when it isn't as stressful. You did good rescuing her." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He went over and looked at the messenger bags. He looked through what they had out.

The older man came over. "What is it you are looking for?"

"Something to carry her in. It needs to be roomy. I can put something in to brace the sides more. Yes, I am cheating. If it looks like a messenger bag then I can teach her to be quiet and can get her in more places with me."

 "Ah. A doggie Joey Pouch."

"Pretty much. I am looking for one for me. I think this one.... would work for Jenna." He reached out and unhooked a very nice hand tooled bag and handed it to the man. "I have gotten stuck holding purses but I would really not carry that around. I am looking for something more...rugged. This is going to last for decades if I take care of the leather."

The man looked thoughtful. 

"Are you set up for plastic or do I need to go and get some cash? I have some on me. And crap. I keep forgetting that the banks have already closed for the weekend. I can ATM it."

"We do have an arrangement with another vendor that is here on a permanent basis. Plastic will be no problem."

"Cool. What did you have in mind?"

The man looked at him curious.

"You thought of something when I said that I wanted something that was rugged and would last."

"You are perceptive."

"Sometimes."

"Come with me a moment." He took Chris inside the trailer that was attached to the R.V. "I have messenger bags and satchels. They are completely handmade. I do not put them out because most people are not willing to pay for quality. Here is the messenger bag. The price is on the tag. It may be more than you are willing to pay for something that you are going to put a dog in."

Chris looked it over carefully inside and out. Stepped to the end of the trailer to get a look at it in the sunlight. "I LIKE this style. You said you had a satchel too?" He put the messenger bag on a hook near the door. "I am definitely getting that one. I like the color. The Chestnut leather color has always been my favorite."

The man took out the tote that he had the bags in. "Here are the satchels. I have a chestnut in that style as well." He pulled it out and handed it to

Chris. He watched as Chris gave it the same though examination. He looked at everything but the price tag.

Chris nodded. "Dibs on the chestnut. What other colors did you have of the two styles?"

"I have a more golden brown and then a darker brown with no reddish cast." He handed Chris the two different colored bags. He looked them over carefully. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Yes."

"You have a card? Website?"

"I have a card. Website. No.” 

"Not a problem. That can be worked around for artistry like this. I take it you did the hand tooling on the less expensive leather bags?" 

"I did the bags. My wife actually does the tool work."

 "Way cool." He pulled out his phone. "Excuse me a minute." He put the bags down and walked to just outside the trailer. "Hey. You won't believe this. I found some seriously bad-ass leather bags. Messenger and what he is calling satchel that's bigger. Hang on and I'll send a pic." He hung the messenger bag on a peg so it was in good light and snapped off several pictures. "That was the messenger. You should be getting it around now. Give me a second and I'll send the satchel pics." He poked some buttons on his phone. "Got it?"

He handed the bags back to the man and then walked to in front of the booth. He described what he was by and that was enough that Conan could find his way there.

They came up. Isobel surprised Chris by slipping her hand into his. “Check out my new purse Conan helped me find. Now I just have to find a discrete place to dump out all of the embarrassing crap in my old purse and switch it over.”

He led her over to Jenna and Juanita. “I bet you could find something to put down to trade things out. You ladies think that you could help her come up with something?”

Juanita grabbed a throw off the back of the chair and set the trashcan nearby.

Isobel laughed. “Your purse must get like mine. Half of it ends up going into the trash and you have no idea where it came from. Oh wow. Whose dog. That outfit is adorable.”

“Mine. Chris is helping with it. She is so sweet. Sit down and Juanita will tell you what happened.” Jenna offered another low stool.

Chris waved to Conan. "Come and look at this. I'm sure as hell getting one set." He led Conan around to the trailer and introduced him to the man whose name was Miguel.

By this time he had motioned to his wife to go and get the woman that worked in the Trades Day office and tell her that he had a credit card customer and needed her assistance.

Miguel had made two sets of each color. He had six to offer. Conan forwarded the photos to Colton. "I like the dark brown and Chris went for his usual color. There is a nice golden brown that no one has claimed or it can be mix and match. You want the gold. He has two each of each color. Chris did. I would imagine he has his hot, grubby little hands all over it. I'll ask."

He looked at Chris. "Contact info for ordering more?" 

"Got some will get more."

"He's on it. What do you want? No. I got it. What did you decide? Just the one or both? Okay." He looked at Chris. "He wants both gold."

"You get one set and I'll get the other?"

"That works."

They walked over to Miguel. Chris looked at him and asked. "How familiar are you with credit cards and their ratings?" 

"I'm not which is why I asked the woman that is standing behind you to come to my assistance."

They turned around. "Oh. Hey. Thanks for coming and helping out." He moved her so she was standing near Miguel. "I don't have enough cash on me for this purchase. I do have my credit card. Hang on a minute and I'll get it out." He pulled out his wallet and handed her an AmEx Platinum card and his driver's license. "Will that be a problem?"

 She blinked. "No sir. Not at all. If you would gather your purchases Miguel and I will be happy to take you to the office and take care of you both."

"Yes! I got the chestnut both sets plus one set of the gold. Conan got both the dark brown and one set of gold. Hang on and let me grab one more thing and then we are set." He picked up the very pretty hand-tooled leather open topped purse that Jenna had admired. "I wanted to get this for Princess." Nodding toward the dog that Jenna held.

Miguel told him "If you would just hand me the tag there is no need to take it with us. You can just hand it to the young lady."

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure."

Chris took off the tag and handed the purse to Jenna. "We'll be back in a few minutes. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind staying here."

She looked at Isobel who nodded. "We will be right here."

Chris dropped his free arm around Miguel's shoulders "How do you feel about walking and talking business?”

"I believe I can do both."

"Excellent. Do you have a computer?"

"My daughter does. I am old and old-fashion. She and her mother Internet. It keeps them busy while I go hide in my shop and work on the leather."

Conan snickered. "I can so understand."

"So to do business it would be easiest on you if people called you and talked to you in person?"

"For now yes."

"And the phone number on the card is the best number to contact you?"

"Yes. What were you interested in?"

"Christmas presents. I just have to figure out how many people in my family that I actually like. I will give those people Miguel bags for Christmas. The others will have to call you and get their own."

"Oh. I can spend more time to work on the bags once I am assured of an order. It is not quick. Everything is done by hand."

"I know. That is why they are well worth the investment. Quality can't be rushed and neither can art. I understand that. I will express that to my relative. They can be a pushy bunch sometimes. Will you be here till the end of Spring Break?"

"Yes, that is our plan."

"Give me two or three days. We have plans for tomorrow that are pretty much going to take up the whole day. I need to get Princess in to see the doggie doctor. I should be able to have some names and numbers by Thursday. That work for you?"

"I will be more than happy to meet with you in person or by phone, whichever is more convenient for you."

"I'm off all this week. I'll call on Thursday and we'll arrange to meet. And here we are."

They had arrived at the Office. The woman showed them inside. She offered to keep the bags in her personal office until they were ready to leave. Chris accepted her offer. They totaled up the bags. Miguel didn't charge him for the Princess bag. It was the least he could do since Chris ended up taking the dog. They completed the transaction and put the bags in her office. Chris and Conan wanted to carry their messenger bags. The rest they were happy to leave with her. Chris told Miguel. "We can make our way back to your booth and collect the dog and girls. I would imagine you are going to have to make a few other steps with Theresa since you don't do many credit card transactions. I will look forward to talking with you on Thursday." Chris and Conan shook hands with them both and left.

Miguel looked at her curiously. 

"He was giving you the chance to ask me questions about the credit card since you told him you weren't familiar with them."

“He is a very nice young man.”

"He is a very wealthy young man. He used the AmEx Platinum because it was going to be easiest for me. He had an AmEx Black in his wallet. They both did. Either one of those cards could buy your entire stock and not blink."

Miguel's jaw dropped. "If he has that kind of money then why is he buying my bags?"

"He said it himself. He considers them investments. He is more than willing to spend the money for what he wants. He prefers handmade to mass produced and he can afford to indulge in that preference."

"What do I do?'

"About what?"

"How do I act when he wants to talk about ordering more? Was he serious?"

"He set a definite day and repeated the confirmation several times that the two of you would meet for him to place his order. He is very serious and I would imagine that you are going to get as much business as you can handle. Don't compromise on the quality. He said that he would handle his relatives. Quality and artistry cannot be rushed. Just treat him the way you have been treating him. It was what decided him to buy from you in the first place. Here is what you will need. I will process the payment and then will get it to you as soon as possible."

Miguel nodded and then left in a state of semi-shock.

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

When they got back Jenna and Juanita had exchanged phone numbers and emails. Jenna promised to send her updates on Princess. They had the handbag properly padded for her comfort. She had food and her blankie. At least everyone had stopped crying. Chris was on the phone to his buddies. He described the dog's past. He decided on a more holistic approach and there was a store that handled organic and natural. Someone there actually had therapeutic grade essential oils. He was mentioning this to Conan when the phone rang.

He talked to Colton briefly and then turned to Conan. "I'm cooking tonight. Colton wants spaghetti and garlic bread. That will work out. I want to go to the Good For You store and get some things anyway.”

I talked to Antoine. He's in Houston. Sometime while we are here drop by his place and he will check her out. If the leg is as mangled as I think it is, it's probably going to have to be amputated. He agrees that holistic is the way to go as much as possible. He gave me some ideas what to feed her and supplements. He wants to wait on the amputation as long as possible for her to build up her system for the surgery. He figures that her system is pretty much trashed. Keep her away from other dogs and places where a lot of dog are. Carry her in the bag and try to limit putting her down unless it is at the house.”

"You want to just wander toward the front entrance?"

"See what the girls want to do. They may want to do more looking. Colton and Maddie are headed that way but they are slow walking. I'll go ahead and go by the office and get the bags." He turned and headed off that way.

Jenna turned to Conan as he walked up. "I have screwed up somehow. I know it but I don't know how to fix it."

"How do you feel about him? What do you think of him?"

"I think that he is a nice guy. Special. The way he helped out his cousin. I can see everything that you were saying about him how he is protective and caring of what he considers his."

"But?"

"I am fine as long as there is some distance between us. Once he gets too close I start freezing up. I know it's stupid and he has no reason to hurt me."

"He has no reason. What if you gave him a reason?"

Isobel looked between the two of them. "Wait. What have I missed? Are you scared of him?"

Jenna looked trapped. "Of course not. I don't even know him. He hasn't done anything to give me a reason to be scared of him."

"Then?" Isobel just looked more confused. "You don't seem to be scared of Conan and he's every bit as big."

He looked at her. "But she doesn't have to deal with me. Her first interaction with me was that I was protective. You are right it's not right or fair. She has basically been told that she is supposed to be his girlfriend with no real limits on his behavior. We have told her that he can be loud and obnoxious. She's seen that. He doesn't blend into the woodwork. He is assertive bordering on aggressive sometimes which I think what you are picking up on that scares you. That the assertiveness in his personality can turn aggressive. Toward you. Someone in your past has done that?"

"Not really."

"If you can't say no then the answer is yes. Not really means the aggression was there but it didn't go past a certain point that you were able to manage. Now compared to you how tall was that person? Show me if you can't give me numbers."

"He wasn't that much taller than I was. When I wore my heels we were almost eye to eye."

"Was he athletic? Did he work out?"

"Not that I knew of. He wasn't in bad shape. He was kind of skinny actually."

Isobel put her arm around Jenna. "He scared you. He made you feel not safe anymore. He wasn't that much bigger than you were but he was stronger. What happened?"

"Club. I never was that fond of going before and after that I hate them. We had all been drinking. Not bad drunk but drinking. He got pissed that I was flirting. I went to go to the bathroom and he caught me when I came out. He grabbed me and had me pinned against the wall. I couldn't get loose. I couldn't do a damn thing. He was too close for me to have any leverage. If I tried to drive my heel into his foot it would probably only piss him off and make things worse. He was in my face, just furious. I heard this voice say 'head butt the mother fucker' and so... I did.”

She looked at Conan. "Nobody tells you that it hurts. It might have broke his nose but I swear I saw tweetie birds. I was rescued by a transvestite. She got me over to the table. A friend was the designated driver. My forehead was bleeding. Head wounds bleed. Major. I got home. I had blood all over my face. All over my dress. It had been my favorite dress. We burned it outside. We just burned everything that I was wearing. I didn't want to wear any of it again and I was never ever going to set foot in a fucking club for the rest of my life and oh God I'm sorry." She was shaking and crying. Isobel had her arms around her.

Conan had dialed Chris as soon as he started to figure out what had happened to make her wary of Chris. He had said 'just listen'. Chris had grabbed the bags and had started back. Conan could see him just down the aisle. When Chris stopped in the middle of the aisle as the part about the club had come up.

After a few seconds, there was a wide area around him. People didn't say a word to him as he stood there listening on his phone. Contained rage flowed off of him in waves.

Once she broke down crying, he looked up at Conan. He nodded and headed for the front. Right now he would be the last person she wanted to deal with. He could respect that.

He knew that Chris would fill in Colton and her friend probably already knew about the incident. She may not have known how it was still effecting Jenna or she would have never agreed to Chris. But then she may not have been able to tell how big Chris really was from the photo or until it was too late to pretty much say anything.

Isobel got her calmed down quickly. She was more embarrassed than anything now. She cleaned her face with some wet wipes that Isobel had in her purse and blew her nose. She visibly pulled herself together. "Okay. That was embarrassing. So." She kind of shook herself. "So. I guess I know why now. I just need to come up with something to do about it. I am sure he would love the 'it's not you it's me crap line'.

Conan held up his phone. "He heard the whole thing. I called him. I didn't think you would want to go through it twice."

Jenna looked horrified. Isobel looked like she wanted to hit him. "Oh God. I can never face him now."

Conan moved closer and waved them to start walking toward the front. "I hate to break it to you. It's not that uncommon. He and I have learned the last thing that either one of us want to do is walk up to a woman in the dark. If you start watching him you will see that he makes an effort not to tower over women. Just go on and try to get to know him. Now that he is aware of the situation then he won't wonder why you are keeping him at a distance.”

Part of it is his past baggage too. His last girlfriend was a bitch. He was too loud. Too crass. Not erudite enough. Wasn't sophisticated enough for her. I think what she wanted was a neutered boy-toy to boss around. He's go along and get along. Up to a point. It didn't take her long to reach it. The final fight she told him that the reason they didn't go anywhere was really that she was ashamed to be seen with him. I admit he got physical. She completely and utterly. Pissed. Him. Off."

Isobel's eyes were huge. "What did he do?"

"Picked her up and dumped her in the pool. About midway so she could stand up and have her head above water. Did make sure she surfaced then walked off. They were at a party with all 'her' friends around. I just caught the tail end of it. I'm sure that her so-called friends are still giving her shit about it. But that does prove something. If you make him mad and he does get physical, he won't hurt you. There were some other comments in there to. I think what sent him over the edge was she made some really bitchy comments about his mother. He's a little bit of a Mama's boy. He adores the woman. He also tells her most everything. The uncensored version. And all he did was dump her in the pool."

Jenna looked thoughtful. "I would have belted her in the pool. Okay. That puts it in perspective. I'll work on it."

"That's all that anyone could ask. Come on. They are waiting. He's a really good cook when he gets in the mood."

Isobel spoke up. “Conan just wants a friend. We like each other but I’m not looking to get my brains fucked out as my Spring Break experience. He’s calling dibs on you and I’m calling dibs on Chris. I like him. Just the way he is. This is not to be mean or bitchy or to make you feel bad. This is something that will work so we can all have a good time.”

You like quiet and so does Conan. I’m tired of being small and quiet and staying in the background. I’m tired on not being able to express my opinion without trying to figure out the wording that will make someone mad the least. If there is something that Chris understands more than anything it’s being honest. And being real.”

My goal actually two goals. One I think I can do. The other is possible but not probable.”

Conan looked at her as he took Jenna’s hand and got her to walking forward. “I am so curious now. And slightly afraid. Do share goal one and goal two.”

“One is I want to make him fall down laughing. I can do snark. If I practice real hard I might be able to out-snark him.”

Conan tilted his head. “I think that is entirely possible. What is the second goal?”

“To make Chris blush.”

Conan tripped and almost took Jenna down. He looked at Isobel and let go of Jenna’s hand. He dropped to his knees and made an elaborate bowing gesture. “I am in awe. I am at your feet in fear and trembling.” He started snickering as he got to his feet. He was damn graceful for his size.

Jenna looked at her. “Oh. My. God. This is. That would be. It’s one of those things where you don’t know if you should look away or grab and camera and pray for some really good footage.” 

Isobel preened and struck a pose. “This is my best side.” She dropped the pose and rubbed her hands together. “Now if you excuse me, I need to go and catch up with my unsuspecting boyfriend.”

She hiked up her skirt slightly and jogged off.

Jenna just stood there watching her.

“Are you alright with this? No one is trying to hurt you. They are your friends and good one’s at that.”

Jenna nodded. “I do better with you. I am comfortable with you. I think that she and Chris…. Can only be experienced and not predicted. I think it might be great for them….”

“And the rest of that thought?”

“And for the rest of us, it’s going to be…I have no words. I truly have no words.” She looked at him and for the first time the smile on her face made it all the way up to her eyes. “But it’s going to be interesting and … fun from a distance.”

He took her hand. “Then we need to get moving so we don’t miss out on any of the fun. She has a boyfriend to catch.”

Jenna tugged him forward. “This skirt wasn’t made for hurrying and I don’t have a free hand. Here. Crap. Wait.” She stopped and handed him her stuff while she rolled the top of the skirt up so it was shorter. She took most of it back. “You walk normally. I’ll hurry. I think I really want to see this.”

Conan nodded and lengthened his stride slightly. This just might work better than even he was expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_Friday about 6 a few rows over_ **

 

 "Oh. Conan. He told us about you and Chris and said that you could tell us stories about him. So what's he like?" She took the hand that he held out to help her up.

He looked thoughtful. "He's a good friend. He's not real talkative. Unless it is something that really interests him. He's reserved. He's not easy to get to know and there are many more depths to him that people think. Conan the Barbarian was a joke. He has the size and looks. Conan wasn't from there. Where ever he was. He was like a step off and away from everyone else. He grounds us. He tempers Chris' wild ideas. He tends to pull me back in line when I get too carried away about something. He's smart and intelligent. He reads. Basically he is a really good friend to have."

"Did the three of you grow up together? Meet at University? You seem really close."

"Grew up more or less together. Our families run in the same circles. Sometimes those circles seem really small."

"Jenna and I grew up in the same small town. I know what you mean."

"How do you feel about spaghetti and garlic bread?"

She looked at him blankly. "Uh. Fine. I generally like it. Why?"

"Because there are enough of us to cook for. I'm going to see if I can't get Chris to make some of his homemade spaghetti and garlic bread. It's GOOD! We will need to do a little shopping. We don't have much in the way of food at the house."

"The house?"

"We all pooled our money and got a beach house. It's kind of down out of the way. We didn't want to be in the middle of party central. We've been here before on Spring Break and the crazies come out. And on that note..." He pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "Hey, it's Colton. Asshole. Food but also when the girls go back to the motel? We need to make sure they can get in without any problems or surprises. Super 8 I think. Hang on and I'll ask." He turned to Maddie and asked. "What was the motel that you are staying at?"

"Super 8 and how did you know that?"

"I saw the room card." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Super 8. I have no idea. I've never stayed in one. We will check it out when we take them back. Spaghetti and garlic bread. Not from scratch no. Health slash whole food store. I saw one back a ways. Anytime. Not starving no. Okay. Let me ask." Colton turned to her. "Is there anything else you want to look at today?" We can come back but I think it is pretty much if you see it you better buy it now."

"I'm good. I have everything that I was interested in. Thank you again."

"She's done. Meet you at the front? Cool. Bye."

He dropped his phone back in his pocket. "He's going to cook. You are in for a treat. He doesn't do fancy but he is good." He took her hand and they headed for the front of the Trade's Days.

 

**_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ **

 

"Oh. Fuck."

Maddie looked at Colton. "What?"

"Chris is headed this way and he's PISSED."

Maddie moved behind Colton.

The movement caught Chris' eye and he stopped and visibly shoved down his temper. His voice was quieter than usual "We got your birthday early. Here."  He handed Colton the golden brown messenger bag and satchel that he had called earlier and told him about.

Colton looked them over. "Damn! I had no idea they were this nice. You got the guy's information, right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting with him on Thursday sometime to talk about ordering more. He makes them by hand. Here are what he calls chestnut and yes they are mine, all mine. Conan has the coffee brown. I thought that I would take stock of the people in my family that I actually like and work on Christmas. It will take him a few months to build up his stock. He does them according to demand. Until now there hasn't been that much demand for them.”

Oh crap. I might as well tell you now. We are coming home with a dog. Jenna's got it. It's in the purse carrier we got. Her name is Princess and we are going to be....working on her for a while. I've got a list of other things to get at the Health food store when we go. It's Jenna's dog. Eventually."

"Okay. Because?"

"She is a puppy mill throw away."

"Well fuck. I know how that goes."

Maddie looked at them "I'm lost."

"Chris has friends in rescue. He has managed to keep the dogs at their house. Every once in a while we end up babysitting but not very often. You'll see. Basically the dog has been abused and we start nursing her back to health. Once he gets them healthy, he finds homes for them. This will be Jenna's dog but she may not be able to take it back with her when you go back. Can you have pets where you are at?"

"No. Right now we are in the dorms. We will move back home when the semester is over but no. Right now there is no way we could manage a dog."

"Summer is far enough and not that far. The dog will probably be ready to come and stay with her when she goes home for the summer. And what the hell? Something wrong?"

Isobel jogged up. “Wow I LIKE this top.” She stopped in front of Chris and bounced on her toes. “Hey, look! It’s almost like I have enough to actually jiggle!”

Colton closed his eyes and put his hand over his mouth and turned his face away. Maddie just watched Chris. For a few seconds he actually seemed at a loss for words.

“It’s very complimentary.” He managed.

Isobel gave him an eyebrow look. “Uh-huh. I’m ready to go. I do want to come back. I wonder if they have belly dancing supplies here. If not here I bet that they would have them somewhere. What do you think?”

Chris was blinking. “You want to take up belly dancing?”

Isobel handed him her purses and the other bags she had. There was music playing. She nodded her head in time with the beat and then started a shimmy of her hips that was…amazing. Along with a few other movements that displayed a very…flexible spine. “I can belly dance. I just can’t find any good costumes around where we are. I don’t like to shop on-line because some of the fabric? Can we say there are places where I don’t want anything scratchy?” She stopped and gave his face a very thoughtful look. She moved in closer.

“Would you mind if I felt your beard?”

“Uh. No. That’s fine.”

“Great. Then bending would be nice on your part. I have a lot of crap in my new purse that I love, thank you Conan, but a ladder isn’t standard equipment even for me.”

Chris bent forward and she cupped his face. He was shaking his head slightly. “I shave. I just haven’t bothered in a couple of days. No real reason.”

“Reminds me of a hedgehog a friend had. Cute. Very prickly. Were you going to start growing a beard?”

“Hadn’t planned on it.”

“I have an uncle that is a barber. I have relatives that are a little bit of everything. They claim to be my relatives. But anyway, I know how to give a really nice hot towel shave whenever you want to get rid of the bristles. Just let me know when and where you want shaved.” She patted his face and let go.

Chris stayed in the same position for a few seconds before he straightened up. 

Maddie reached up behind her and patted Colton’s head. “That wet on my neck better be tears of laughter because if you are snotting on me, we will have words.”

Conan had his back slightly to Chris as he was fixing the parts of Jenna’s hair that had come loose with a little help.

She could feel his body shaking slightly and the faint sounds he was stifling.  

Isobel looked at Maddie and Colton. “You haven’t seen Jenna’s new baby have you? 

Jenna showed Colton and Maddie the dog. Maddie looked kind of horrified. "Holy Mother of God, she is going to take some work. How...no.... just no...I'm not going there. Okay, what are we going to do now?"

Chris gave Isobel a look which she responded to with a bright smile. His smile back was actually a tad wary. “Uh. She will fit in Jenna's purse that she got.”

 

We need to get the rest of the shit we bought into the car and then head to the health food store. We can slide her in with us. She has been quiet. Or someone can stay in the car with her. Or third option is to take her back to the beach house where we are staying. Colton and I can do the shopping. Conan will need to go with the other group to get you there."

“Jenna and I can go back to the house with whatever can be stuffed into the back of her car. I can drive it. We will need to go and grab my truck at some point. And yes, Colton, I know the back way. I know several so neiner-neiner-neiner. We will take Princess with us and start getting her settled in.”

“A man with a plan. Sounds good to me.” Chris looked around. “That alright with the rest of you?”

Maddie nodded.

“Sure. I’m happy to trail along behind you.” Isobel took his hand. “Beside is nice but you can’t beat the view from the rear. Let’s get going then. I’m looking forward to real food.”

Chris looked at the others. "Good. That way when I call and ask you if we have something you can give me some other answer than I don't know. Aw fuck. Do we have anything to cook the spaghetti in? The place was supposed to come furnished but I don't know how much cookware was in the agreement." Chris looked resigned. "Probably not much. Most people probably eat out on vacation."

"Just get a big pot and a strainer. I doubt I'm going to find that in the cookware. Fine. Head that way and I should have a complete inventory of the kitchen about the time you get the cart." Conan rolled his eyes.

They made their way back to the vehicles without any mishaps. Jenna opened the back of her car and they shifted everything over. The girls’ things on one side and what they had bought on the other. “Now we just pull out that side when we get to where you are staying. We can pack the new stuff in our bags later.”

Chris spoke up. "Yeah, that was something that I've been meaning to bring up. You are sharing with two other girls? Was there anything said about not bring guys back to the room? Do you know them well? What about the partying that's going on outside?"

Isobel admitted it. “We have been making calls off and on to find another place to stay. Their roommates were no better than mine. We will find something. We may just have to go back inland some for it to happen.”

Chris looked at the other two guys. "Okay. That settles that. There is one more bedroom in the loft. It has a full bed and a built in twin. There is also a bathroom up there. It's yours."

The girls exchanged looks. "We appreciate it and we'll take you up on the offer tonight. It looked like the party was really going to crank up. We don't want to crowd you though. We might be able to do some trading around."

"Go and look at the house we are renting and then we will talk." Chris seemed amused. "Everything moved over?"

They checked. "Okay. I have a list. Let's get started."

**_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ ** **_☼_ **

They got to the store and Chris called Conan.

While he and Colton were conferring, Isobel’s phone rang.

It was Jenna. Isobel had tugged Maddie to her and held the phone so they could both hear. "Oh. My. God. This place is freaking huge. And nice. Way nice.”

“The loft bedroom is bigger than our motel rooms. Oh hell yeah I could stay here for the week! Conan made a quick pass up that way and it was already spilling out into the parking lots. There were a couple of patrol cars at the entrance. Music was loud and it was insane. I kept waiting for the police to start arresting people but Conan had a point. They don’t have enough room to take all of the idiots in. Without him, it would have been damn scary.”

“Nope. My vote is we take them up on their offer. We are most definitely not putting them out.”

“Princess and I are outside walking around. The back yard is fenced in so I don’t even have to put her on a leash or anything. It leads out to this back area behind the houses that is kind of wild. I can see all sorts of birds back there.”

“Oh and we have a little deck out the back that joins the main deck. We can take her for a walk to pee and not have to go through the house and wake everybody up. It’s just so cool to sit out there. It’s only little compared to the main deck that goes all the way around the house.”

“There is this little like gazebo thing. It’s stuck in the back. It is sooo cool. It has this funky cute furniture. I sorta wish I could sleep out here.”

“We aren't right on the beach but you can walk to it from here easy. It's not even a mile. It's quiet. I think most of the rest of the beach houses are residential rather than rental. I have no idea what but we need to do something really nice for them. Okay. Gotta go."

Isobel looked at Maddie. “I don’t think I have heard her that excited about anything.”

Maddie’s expression was very contemplative, “Not in a very long time. I didn’t realize until I heard her voice that she was so…That she had become so…restrained about everything. Some things are going to have to change when we get back. I need to talk to her about coming to stay with me this summer. She really doesn’t need to go back to her parent’s. They don’t make it any better. It is just worse because they think that it was her fault she couldn’t hold onto the asshole. They liked him.”

They went to join Colton and Chris. They pushed the cart and trailed along behind. Evidently they were stocking up. Steaks for the trip to the part of the beach where all of the good shells could be found.  

Once Chris got started shopping he got in the mood to cook. Spaghetti for supper, Omelets for breakfast tomorrow. Some sandwich stuff for mid-day on the beach. Steaks, potatoes and corn for the evening meal. Odds and ends that he needed.

Colton’s phone rang. He looked at it and answered. “Yeah. Huh? No, we’re still shopping. Okay.”

He made a writing motion at Maddie and handed her a notepad and pencil from one of his many pockets. “Laundry detergent. Dr. B’s almond and lavender big bottles. Uh. Hang on.” He waved at Chris. “This is the store where you were talking about getting the Essential Oils?”

“Yeah. Why? I was going to pick up a few for Princess. I already planned that.”

Colton relayed. “He’s already planned to pick up some for Princess. I hate being the middle man.” He looked at Chris. “Did you bring your big kit?”

“No. Was I supposed to?”

“You know what? Screw this. Get over here and we are doing this speaker phone.” Colton punched a few buttons and Conan’s voice could be heard.

Conan’s deep rumble carried clearly. “Spring Break on the beach. That doesn’t mean everybody else is going to bring their brain.”

“Okay. I can pick up something. I just brought the basics with me. I guess I wasn’t thinking either. Well hell, it went from the three of us to company anyway.”

“Jenna and I are going to be spending some time outside after dark. Need something. Pick a nice carrier.”

“Got it. Something light. Probably plenty of it.”

“Oh. Carrier. See if you can find a medium carrier for Princess.”

“Is she going to keep her in the carrier?” 

“No she’s not. But we do need a way to keep her from quote unquote helping when we are loading, unloading or moving stuff around. You KNOW she’s going to want to be right in the middle of it.”

“I think that there is a pet section. If not there is a pet store just down from here. I can find something there.”

“Okay. That’ll work.”

“Talk to Jenna. I’m going to take my shower.”

Colton’s voice came back. “They have a pet section.”

“Okay.”

“Let me hand you to Chris. He’s traveled with animals. I really haven’t.”

“Okay.” Jenna looked at the phone. “Again. Why am I talking to Chris?”

“Hello?”

“Yes?”

“What am I getting?”

“I have no idea. I just got handed the phone too. Yes. I do know. Something inexpensive till I can get to a pet store and pick up a … just get a carrier and I’ll pay you back. I can pick up the rest of it…crap.”

“What?”

“Conan’s truck.”

“And Colton’s bike in the back. Well fuck. Okay. Fall back and regroup. Colt’s Jeep is there. He can drive Conan’s truck back. We’ll just swing by and get it. There is a pet store just down from where we are. Here. Not there. I’ll grab a crate and a carrier. You can get more stuff for her tomorrow. I just have one favor to ask.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please God no more neon pink. I can deal with a soft rose color. But neon? Gag.”

 

“Hush. She liked pink.”

 

“Princess?”

 

“No Juanita. God did she ever like pink. And the brighter the better. Subject change. Back on task. Okay. Carrier. Crate. Traveling with animals. Oils? What kind of oils was he talking about?”

 

“Shit. Yes. I forgot. Okay. Let me grab the stuff that I was going to get. I’ll call him back when I get to the oils. Bye.” Chris looked over at Isobel and Maddie. “Help me remember all this stuff and keep me on task. I’ve got most of the food. Cleaning stuff.” He was moderately familiar with the store and quickly found the right aisle.

 

Maddie and Isobel just kind of bobbed along in his wake.

 

They were totally lost when he got to a small section that featured Essential Oils. Chris greeted the woman behind the counter with a hug. “Hey. I’m glad to see you and see you here. How have you been doing?”

 

“Fine. You down for Spring Break?”

 

“Yep. And I messed up and need your help.”

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“I left in something of a hurry. I knew I would be seeing you anyway. I didn’t bring my main kit with me because I knew we would be spending most of our time on the beach.”

 

“You need to restock a few things.”

 

Chris looked at her with a sheepish grin. “I kind of need to put in an order.”

 

The woman just looked at him. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. If you’ll give me the form I’ll check off what I need.” He turned to the others. “This won’t take too long. If you would go and grab a carrier and crate for me. Not pink please. I should be finished by the time you get back. Bowls for water and food. Go ahead and get the ones that clip inside the crate so they don’t get flipped over.”

 

Colton nodded and tucked his arms through the girl’s arms. “Come on. We can pick her up a few other things. I don’t know that she knows how to play but I don’t think she had any toys. Besides you can’t have too many toys.”

 

The woman looked at him curious.

 

“Yes. I was sending them away. Pull out one Emotional Healing kit and the 21 bottle carry case.  Then I need two more carry cases for the two girls that you just met. They get what’s in the basic kit plus Valor and Thieves. But I want the regular bottles not the mini bottles. I want to see what this actually does for them and for them to have enough to work with.”

 

For me, I can’t believe that I was so stupid as to go off without my stuff but that’s what you get with piss poor planning. Do you have any of the hard carry cases? Tatiana my queen?”

 

She gave him a look. “You are such a flirt. Let me look. I have something but I don’t remember what it was.” She dug under the counter and came up with a bright green metal case. “It’s yours. Someone’s brilliant idea. We got one free to demo to see if people liked them.”

 

“Wow. That’s bright. Even I think that’s kind of…bright.”

 

“There was a blue one which went very well. This one, not to anyone that wasn’t color blind.  I’ve had it long enough to have an embarrassing amount of dust on it.” She wiped it down and opened it up and handed it to Chris.

 

“Damn. This is actually very well thought out. Except for the color.”

 

“People loved the blue. They sold like you wouldn’t believe. Oh wait!” She went back under the counter to dig. “I am unloading this stuff that they sent me that I have yet to be able to get rid of. On YOU. It’s your lucky day.” She put three hard cases on the counter. Pinkish, blueish and greenish. They had an odd swirling finish on them. “Same set up but smaller. Straps to carry them. Very few people want the hard carry cases. Give me the small soft cases back and you get these for free just because I love you.”

 

“Deal. Shit. I need to get this done before Colt runs out of stalling. Yeah. These are prefect.” He set them over to the side with what he had planned to get for the girls. He looked at the very bright green, dare he say neon, case. “Start ringing this up. I’m just going to fill them so I won’t have to try to deal with it later.”

 

Tatiana pulled out the oils that he wanted and put them in the three cases for the girls. She hesitated on the Emotional Healing kit. “Which one are you going to use for this one?”

 

“I was thinking about that. I changed my mind.”

 

Tatiana started to put the kit away.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Don’t put it away. Get out two more. They all get the same thing.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Chris looked at her in surprise. “We are evidently going to have to have a chat. Not tonight but that was a really odd question to ask a customer. What kind of shit is coming down on your head?”

 

“Three Emotional Healing then. What else?”

 

“Fine be that way. You know I don’t give up easy. We WILL get together before I leave town this week. Even if it’s over the phone. Here is what I want in mine. It was easier just to check them off on the order form. My number is up at the top.”

 

Tatiana took the form and pulled the bottles and put them in the case after she rang them up. She totaled it up and punched in the distributer discount and entered his number.

 

He handed her his AmEx Black.

 

“Uh.”

 

“I have a feeling I know what’s going on. Use that card. It gets noticed. Colton has been wanting to get his own stash started. I’ll send him to you as soon as he can shake free. He knows how to use it but he just likes the attention of me taking care of him. I’ll talk to Conan as well. He’s about the same. He likes being pampered. Did you get that website like I was being a pain in the ass about?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Get cards yet?”

 

“A few.”

 

“Give me three if you have them with you. If not just send it to my phone. Hand me your phone please.”

 

She hesitated.

 

“That shitty huh?”

 

“I like shopping here myself. It’s a nice store.”

 

Chris looked at her. “Got it.” He reached over and patted her hand. “We will get together on ordering. Now run the card. Poor Colt has probably run out of things to stall on by now.” They heard his phone chime. Both of them glanced at it. ** _Busted. Waiting for ping._** “Why am I not surprised they figured it out.”

 

He looked at Tatiana. “Let’s finish up then. I’ll be in touch.”

 

She finished his purchase and ran the card. “Are you shitting me? AmEx Black and you want a freaking Manager Approval?” Tatiana was muttering under her breath.

Chris was looking at the message. “What the fuck?”

 

A manager on duty quickly arrived. Looked at the register. Looked at the card and Chris. Muttered “What the..” before she could censor herself. “I am so very sorry sir. It must just be how this register is set up. It is on its own system.” They could both tell by her face she really wanted to add ‘and I have no clue what moron did this’.  “I do apologize. There have been some recent changes in how our contract vendors are managed.” She did the approval and gave Tatiana a slightly helpless look.

 

“I apologize as well. Oh. Just a moment.” She ducked down behind the counter. “The Company that handles the Oils sent some interesting promotional products. Please allow the store to express our sincere apology for the inconvenience….”

 

Chris leaned over the counter to look where Tatiana was digging. “You alright down there?”

 

“Yes sir. Things get moved and sometimes they get stuck in the back of the counter. Got it.” Her face was rather flushed when she put the box on the counter. She took out the items and put them in his cotton bag. “We do hope that you will continue to shop with us. We value your business.”

 

He snickered briefly. He held out his hand to the manager on duty that was working on her poker face. “Thank you for your help. Cindy. I’ll make sure that I mention how very professional you were in managing the situation.”

 

“Thank you sir. Here is my card. This is the corporate number for the STORE. I am sure that they would value and appreciate your input on the matter of the ease and convenience of shopping with the store and our contract vendor.”

 

Tatiana’s jaw dropped slightly. “Vendor?”

 

Cindy nodded. “Is there anything else that I can assist you with?”

 

Chris smiled at her. “You have been amazing. You take care of yourself. We need more like you.”

 

She nodded and left.

 

Tatiana gathered up his things and handed him the bags.

“What are your hours tomorrow? I’m sure Colton would like to drop by?”

 

She grabbed a card and wrote something on the back then passed it off to him. “There you go. Those are the hours that I’m here.”

 

Chris punched something into his phone. “I can ping him now. I’m just going to take these to the Jeep then do my other shopping.”

 

Colton and the girls were there carrying the carrier, crate and bowls. They stuck it in the shopping cart.

 

“Colt. This is Tatiana. Tatiana this is Colton.” They shook hands. Colton went along with it. Tatiana looked slightly confused. As did the girls. “Would you mind giving Colton his own card so he can get with you tomorrow to get set up to place orders?”

 

Colton threw him a ‘you will be explaining this when we get outside’ look. He took the card and tucked it in his wallet. “I look forward to meeting with you.”

 

“I’m going to put the oils in the Jeep then I’ll be back to meet you at the checkout.”

 

Colton shook his head. “I got this one. I am getting cooked for. I can get the groceries. Just stand around and try to look pretty. Watch the girls if you need help.” He headed toward the checkout.

 

They totaled up the cart. Chris slid over to Colton. “Use the Black and see if it takes Manager Approval.”

 

Colton gave him a ‘are you out of your tiny mind’ look. “Manager Approval? Seriously?”

 

“Humor me.”

 

Colton shrugged and pulled out the card. It went right through. They put their things in the cotton bags they forgot and had to buy. Then headed out the door to the Jeep.

 

They got inside the vehicle. “What the actual fuck is going on?” Was Colton’s question.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

 

“Okay. Then tell us what you think is going on as you drive.”

 

“I think that someone wants to get rid of the contract vendors who have been with the store since as far back as I can remember. Before they were bought out by a corporation. Tatiana is the only one left. It is tied to money. Someone wants to make more off of her. I have her phone number.”

 

“Imagine that.” Colton muttered.

 

“Bite me. You love it when you want something and I know who to talk to.”

 

“This is true but that doesn’t make it any the less opportunity for shit giving about your habit of collecting contacts and information. Don’t forget Conan’s truck. Maddie? You want to ride with me in the monster-mobile or stay with them?”

 

“Monster-mobile? I’ll go with you. Why monster-mobile?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there. It’s pretty self-explanatory.”  

 

Chris made his way through the growing numbers of partiers. He gave a sigh of relief when they pulled into where Conan’s truck was. They all got out.

 

“Okay. I’m going to take a few minutes and walk along the surf.” Chris went off at an easy jog.

 

Isobel looked startled.

 

“Give him a few. He is blowing off steam. He has a temper. You will never see him when he’s mad. The idiots are managing to piss him off pretty good. This is just all of the fun I want. I hope that none of you want anything on this end of the beach. You are shit out of luck if you do. We will find something somewhere else even if we have to drive a couple of hours to get it. It is worth it not to have to deal with this many drunks all at once. And if you will look over there…You will see…”

 

Maddie and Isobel cracked up when they saw the front of the truck.   
Colton dug out his keys and opened it up. They duly admired all of the bells and whistles.

 

Maddie did mention. “I didn’t expect him to have something so… You and Chris both have Jeeps. What does yours look like?”

 

“Like Chris’ except gold. I don’t have the camping stuff on top. I’ll go with him but I don’t go on my own. Not tent camping. We have a little lake cottage that I like to go out to. Indoor plumbing and electricity are as roughing it as I generally prefer to get.”

Maddie looked it over. “It’s more macho that I would have expected him to drive.”

 

Colton snorted. “How much have you ridden around in it?”

 

Maddie was startled. “Okay. What did I say?”

 

“No. I mean it has pretty much sat here since we got here. You’ve ridden in Chris’ Jeep or Jenna’s car. This is kind of a last resort. It’s comfortable as hell. We mainly use it when we need to haul something. Something that won’t fit in the Jeeps. It’s practical and comfortable. That’s pretty much Conan.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Colton rolled his eyes. “Oooo and awww over his nice truck and I won’t tell him that you were wondering about the size of his equipment since he had to buy such a big truck in compensation.’

 

Maddie looked horrified. “I didn’t. You wouldn’t.”

 

Colton just grinned at her.

 

“Uh. Guys. Chris is back. He’s not exactly wearing his happy face and he’s carrying something.”

 

Colton summed up the situation. “Well fuck.”


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_ **

**_Conan and Jenna back at the house_ **

 

Jenna and Princess almost bounced as they went over to Conan who was waiting by her car.

 

“Let’s go ahead and take everything out. I was thinking that we need to wash the things that we bought. Your things are hand wash. It wouldn’t hurt to rinse them out and let them air dry. I’ll get all the military stuff we bought and start washing them. Would you mind taking a load?”

 

Jenna gave him an odd look. “Why would I mind?”

 

He just grabbed the three duffels. “You might want to only carry one bag. I’m not sure how well Princess is going to do on the stairs. She is small enough that she could fall through. Help me remember to keep all the doors shut and keep her off the deck till we get something figured out. She can go through the railings.”

 

Jenna got the smaller bags and picked up Princess. “I’m sorry we are such a bother.”

 

Conan lightly thumped her on the head. “No bother. Just need a little thought.”

 

They made several trips to get everything upstairs.

 

“I could go to a pet store and get some sort of crate to put her in.”

 

“We might do that. She would be familiar with a crate. But a good sized one. She is going to have to be house trained. Mainly to keep from stepping on her if we are loading or unloading.”

 

“Do you know where one is? I could get the crate and you could pick up your truck.”

 

“We will deal with the truck later. There is no hurry on the crate. Just something to think about. Also we need to look at the fence. I just kind of gave it a look but I’m not sure that she couldn’t find a place to get out. Let’s go do that before it gets any darker. It would be a bitch to try to find a small dog in the dark in unfamiliar territory for both of us. Besides. See if she needs to go to the bathroom.”

 

They walked the wooden fence and didn’t find any obvious spots where she could get through. Princess stayed close to them. Jenna showed him the gazebo with the rattan couches. “I kind of wish I could sleep out here.”

 

He looked at her in surprise. Studied the gazebo. “Fine. As far as I know it isn’t supposed to rain. Grab the covers off of the couches. We’ll wash them while we are doing the rest of the laundry.”

 

She took a few seconds to start pulling the covers off. “Seriously?”

 

“As long as you are fine with company. You get one side and I get the other. I don’t know the place well enough to feel comfortable letting you and Princess sleep out here all alone.”

 

“This will be fun. Kind of like camping out in comfort.”

 

“There is a bathroom on the bottom floor. Shower is outdoor. Hopefully hot water is hooked up to it. We can bring out snacks and stuff. If you notice there is a small fire pit. Though, I’m not sure that Princess won’t fall in. Fire may have to wait till we are on the beach or something. Laundry first.”

 

He took both covers and she carried Princess.

 

He dumped the covers in a pile along with all the other piles that needed to be washed. “Me first. I’m hot. I have sweated and dried off and sweated again which is just so… disgusting. I have sand in various areas that aren’t happy about it. I’m going to take a shower. I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Stay in the house. You and Princess just find something to do or just chill out and get acquainted.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I know. Kinda strange. I’ll settle down. Maybe. More so when the others are here.”

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

He tilted his head and studied her. “Not sure. I’m not sure how you would take it and I really don’t want to fight or argue.”

 

“About what? Staying in the house? How long? I was thinking that you meant till you were done with your shower or till the others got back.”

 

“This might actually work. And before you give me the WTF look. I really need my shower. You can sit outside in a chair and we can have this conversation while I clean up.”

 

“Uh. Well.”

 

“Leave the bathroom door open to have conversations. We are all guilty. Just don’t ask me to turn around and look while I am peeing.”

 

Jenna looked blank then started laughing.

 

He caught her hand and pulled her toward one of the bedrooms. Picked up a chair and sat it facing away from the bathroom. He handed her paper and pencil. Princess happily followed.

 

He went over to the bed and started dumping out the contents of his pockets. “Laundry soap. You allergic to any? Chris does most of the buying. He gets the most natural he can. Some of them used to give Colton a rash.”

 

“No. Not that I know of.”

“Good. Write laundry detergent if you would. Some of this stuff we didn’t bother to even think about bringing with us. I have some and well shit.” He picked up his phone and hit a button. “Hey. Laundry detergent. You out of the store yet? Good. Get the usual. We are going to end up doing lots of laundry. Get the Dr. B’s in almond and lavender. Get the big bottles. Oh. Is that the store that Chris was talking about? The oils? Okay. Did he bring his big kit with him? No. Crap. Spring Break on the beach. That doesn’t mean everybody else is going to bring their brain. Right. Jenna and I are going to be spending some time outside after dark. Need something. Pick a nice carrier. Oh. Carrier. See if you can find a medium carrier for Princess. No she’s not. But we do need a way to keep her from quote unquote helping when we are loading, unloading or moving stuff around. You KNOW she’s going to want to be right in the middle of it. Okay. That’ll work.”

 

He listened for a few minutes. Jenna watched as he switched the phone around as he took off his shirt. Shoes. Undid his pant and turned around to see her. He gave her a sheepish grin and walked around her into the bathroom. As he passed he handed her the phone. “Talk to Jenna.”

 

Colton’s voice came back. “They have a pet section.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Let me hand you to Chris. He’s traveled with animals. I really haven’t.”

 

“Okay.” Jenna looked at the phone. “Again. Why am I talking to Chris?”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What am I getting?”

“I have no idea. I just got handed the phone too. Yes. I do know. Something inexpensive till I can get to a pet store and pick up a … just get a carrier and I’ll pay you back. I can pick up the rest of it…crap.”

 

“What?”

 

“Conan’s truck.”

 

“And Colton’s bike in the back. Well fuck. Okay. Fall back and regroup. Colt’s Jeep is there. He can drive Conan’s truck back. We’ll just swing by and get it. There is a pet store just down from where we are. Here. Not there. I’ll grab a crate and a carrier. You can get more stuff for her tomorrow. I just have one favor to ask.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please God no more neon pink. I can deal with a soft rose color. But neon? Gag.”

 

“Hush. She liked pink.”

 

“Princess?”

 

“No Juanita. God did she ever like pink. And the brighter the better. Subject change. Back on task. Okay. Carrier. Crate. Traveling with animals. Oils? What kind of oils was he talking about?”

 

“Shit. Yes. I forgot. Okay. Let me grab the stuff that I was going to get. I’ll call him back when I get to the oils. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Jenna kind of snickered as she spoke to the dial tone. “Why do I get the feeling that I am privileged?”

 

“Huh? About what?” Conan’s voice carried over the running shower.

 

“That he remember to say bye before he disconnected the call.”

 

“Probably because you are. We are bad about it. Like really bad. More so with each other and rolling conversations.”

 

“He’s going to call you back when he gets to the oils.”

 

“Okay.” The shower turned off.

 

She could hear him moving around.

 

“Damn.”

 

“What?”

 

“Clothes to put on would have been good to get. Oh well. At least the towels are decent sized.” He came out and dug in his bag that was on a chair. He pulled out briefs and slipped them on under the towel. Then to her surprise just dropped the towel and went hunting for the pair of pants he wanted. The three that he pulled out evidently were them. Finally he pulled out a pair of cargo shorts that were rattier than the ones that Colton had been wearing. He put those on.

 

“That just explains so much.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Why you each bought all they had. You literally wear them till they fall apart.”

 

“Some of us have had help Miss Snarky.”

 

“Oh hush. Aren’t you going to dry your hair more?”

 

He just sighed. “It’s going to curl no matter what I do. It used to be longer but I cut it off shoulder length thinking that would be better. I had forgotten what a pain in the ass it was. Too long and too short.”

 

“To pull back. Some of it stays and the front part fluffs…and yes fluffs is the right word…around my face.”

 

“You want me to French braid it? I can.”

 

“Hell yeah. I can’t do my own hair.”

 

“It can be a pain. Here. Sit in this chair. I think that I have a couple of covered elastics in my pocket.” She started to reach in her pocket. “And I don’t have any pockets because I am wearing a skirt and not my shorts. So much for that.”

 

“I have hair ties. Hang on.” He pulled out a small clear bag with an assortment and handed them to her.

 

She picked out the ones she liked and started working with his hair. “Just so we have it out there… I hate you.”

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“Curls. Your hair does the ringlet thing which is beyond unfair. My hair does this funky wave thing. Isobel’s is even worse. She has the tight waves. That when you make the mistake of brushing them make you look like that guy from Twisted Sister. Mine just make me look like I have no idea what a brush is.”

 

Conan laughed. “They only do the ringlets if you let them dry naturally. Like drip dry. Do not run your hands through your hair till they are dry. If I am in a give a shit mood, I blow dry it as straight as possible. That just lasts till I start getting hot and sweating. Then it starts with the fluffing around my face. I swear to God it is all supposed to be one length. I have no idea how or why that part fluffs.”

 

“Poor baby.” She finished the French braid and tied it off.

 

He was sitting at a vanity that came with the room. “The more I look at this room the more I really wonder what the hell they were thinking.”

 

“Why?”

 

He turned on the stool to face her. “Take a good look.”

 

It was done in shades of light green and had a good amount of pink flowers. “Too feminine?”

 

He snorted. “It’s the after dinner mint green that gets me. Okay. I can live with the bedspread. That can be changed out. But the walls too? Really? And those pink things.”

 

“You don’t like roses? Well maybe not in your bedroom.”

 

“I like roses just fine. Those are pink blobs. Pinkish. Sort of. I have young cousins that can paint pink flowers better. It looks like they didn’t clean their brush when they switched colors. I’m not sure what the under color was. I’m sorry. We have to disagree those things are NOT roses.”

 

“Oh. So it’s the colors you object to? Not the fact that it’s kind of feminine?”

 

“I don’t consider this feminine. They were trying for something… hell if I know what it was. But they were trying for something that would appeal to both sexes I guess. I think it’s a miss for both.” He looked at her. “I have no problem with a feminine bedroom. For the most part. There are a few things that will just get on my last nerve.”

 

“Like what? Lots of frills and lace?”

 

“Nope. Lots of crap everywhere. A bedroom where there are narrow trails in all of the stuff. You don’t dare breathe in there because some ceramic something will fall and shatter. I kind of like lace. I like Battenberg. I’m more comfortable with something like that.” He reached out and stroked the area over her stomach. “I like this. I’ve seen something like it as the center of curtains and thought it was really pretty. The vintage fine cotton clothes hanging on the wall. I like that. I’ve even had a canopy bed that had bed curtains. I slept there. It wasn’t mine. I was staying over someone’s house. The bottom set had a center like this. It was a very feminine room. She didn’t mind if I slept in her room while she was gone and I was visiting.”

 

Jenna studied him thoughtfully.

 

“You want to go ahead and ask the question? Or do you want me to just guess what you are wondering about. We were friends. Good friends. Comfortable lovers rather than passionate. I like the room. It was her. She had this soft hidden side. More kinds of lace that I know the names for. Fine, almost sheer cotton is called lawn. I think. She had lots of that with embroidery. She had real roses. She had the rose petals she had saved and had stuck here and there. Lavender bundles were hanging around. She was good at it. It all worked and wasn’t fussy or cluttered. I felt comfortable in her space. I didn’t have to worry about breaking anything. I had room to move and room to breathe. It was a very feminine room and I really liked staying there. I stayed for a month.” His mouth quirked up into a grin.

 

“What?”

 

“You would have to sort of know her to get why it was funny. She came home maybe a day after I left. I changed the sheets on a regular basis. If I woke up hot and sweaty, I changed the sheets. Most of the puffy stuff on the bed for decoration I just took off and put to the side. I can make up a bed. I don’t decorate it. The bedspreads were her plainest ones. She got them out for me to use. There was a pretty rose colored one that had a kind of darker rose embroidery kind of stuff on it. There was blue. There was this creamy colored one that was darker than cream that I really liked. Not cream but not yellow either. The left me a note that the bedding that she thought that I would like was in the cedar chest at the end of the bed. There were flannel sheets to match the bedspreads.”

 

He tilted his head. “Sorry. That’s probably boring as hell. Anyway, I changed the sheets and bedspread pretty often. The day I left I asked and put the things back on the bed that she used the most. Left her a thank you note and filled all of her vases with flowers.” He started chuckling. “She called me up and about the first words out of her mouth after are you alright were, did you wallow on everything in my room?”

 

Jenna just looked at him blankly.

 

Conan shook his head. “I told you that you would have to know her. She thought it was humorous that her room carried more of my scent than hers.”

 

“I’m missing something here. Why did she ask if you were alright? And…”

 

“And. The Professor uses that word sometimes. He is usually so particular in his speech. I know this isn’t his first language. Probably not his second or third either. He has that accent even when he speaks Standard. He will usually say ‘smell’. But sometimes he uses the Standard word ‘scent’. I have often wondered if that is just the closest word that he can find in a language that wasn’t meant to convey the real meanings of some concepts. That smell and scent are not interchangeable.”

 

“They aren’t for some.”

 

“I was really happily ignoring that thank you.”

 

He shrugged and got up. “Sorry.”

 

“I’m not. I’m not…ready to… there is so much going on just in school. With my family that I really don’t get along with. The Professor made a comment this morning..” She stopped and looked confused. Jenna looked up at him. “Is it still Friday?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“God. It seems like it should be… more than just Friday. Anyway. He said we had permission to walk away. Damn. I can’t remember the wording. Mainly I remember that he called me his bright and shining Darling. I had permission not to take other people’s crap. I could leave even if I couldn’t walk away right then. I wish my mind was working better. He had such a WAY of saying things. The accent makes it all seem so… refined. I had permission to live, love and laugh. He even gave me a hug.”

 

“Okay. That meant something because?”

 

“Because I want to believe him. That I’m fine the way I am. That I have worth. That I am a bright and shining Darling. That somebody likes me and doesn’t want to change me to make me fit them better. I can cope with that. I am having a hard time right now coping with everything that is going on in a world that is familiar. That I grew up in. I just…honestly…I don’t think that I can cope with more than a general knowledge that my world isn’t all there is. That there is another…world? That is on the fringes of the one that I inhabit. The conversation about scent is for when I…get better. Get my feet under me.” She looked at him.

 

He reached out and pulled her into a hug. “It’s a pretty simple conversation. You can already handle part of it. Everyone has a scent. You smell like you. It’s not a bad thing. It just is. Bathe. Frequently when it is hot. It’s part of you like the color of your eyes. Enjoy it. Embrace it. Don’t try to cover it or hide it. You are you and that’s just fine. See? Simple conversation.”

 

She buried her face in his chest and let him hold her and held him back. It was comfortable. He did smell good. She started laughing when Princess danced around on his foot wanting in on the hugging. He managed to pick her up and add her to the cuddle. He started a slow, rocking motion. He just held her and rocked her as the tears came.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Friday around 8_ **

 

They crowded around Chris. "What is it?"

"A dog."

"What kind?" Isobel opened the towel to get a better look. "Oh God."

"Yeah. So. Drive or hold."

"Hold. My clothes can be washed."

"Or burned. We will stop by first thing tomorrow. I’ll get you another set. You aren’t getting the…stuff… that is on the dog out of your clothes."

"That too."

"Do we have enough Thieves to wash...it?" Colton tried not to breathe deeply.

"I bought a whole bottle. I can get more tomorrow. I can't fucking believe this. Oh well."

He carefully handed Isobel the dog. It shivered but didn't try to bite or fight.

Chris got in the Jeep and started the engine. "It got caught in some fence wire. I have no idea how long it was there. It let me pull on the wire and get it free. I was hurting it but I had to get the wire loose and the little son of a bitch was licking my goddamn hands. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. And fuck again."

"What are you going to name it? Stinky is not an option."

"I have no idea if the thing is a girl or boy."

"So...pick a girl name and a boy name. Or one that could go either way like Leslie."

"Leslie? You would want your kid to get beat up in school?"

"So you don't like Leslie for a boy. A real name or a cutesy name?"

"Real name. None of the Honey Boo-Boo crap."

Names starting with C to match yours? I think we will leave Cujo out. Is it Chris or Christopher by the way?"

"My mother is a wonderful but strange woman. It's Christopher Robert also known as Christopher Robin. Yes from Winnie the Pooh."

"Wasn't there a song?"

“Yeah, pretty sure there was.”

My mother sang it to me every night as she tucked me in. The older I get the more the song means to me. I never had any doubt that she loved me. Even when we didn’t see eye to eye. I could tell her anything. I still can and do. She might not always agree with my choices but she is firmly in my corner. She will call me on being an asshole. She is also the first one to compliment me on being her…There really isn’t a word for it in Standard. Little Bird comes close but it isn’t even in the ballpark when it comes to conveying what she means and what it means to me."

"I think I envy you a bit. Well, make that a lot. My mother and I aren't that close. I'm not quite what she had in mind. She loves me. Dearly. She just doesn't always seem to LIKE me. The way that I am. Without improving me. I guess that is what some parents do. Want 'better' for their children without considering whose definition of better. But on to other things. You sing really well."

"And here we are. Naming will wait till after bath. I'll get the stuff if you'll take him inside. Go to the hall bath. I'll get started. I have the feeling we are going to need scissors and half of her fur is going to end up having to be cut off. I don't think I can get the tangles out. I'll try but...major nasty going on there."

Colton pulled in behind them and parked.

“You get started on the dog. Maddie and I will get the things in.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head and went inside. 

She went over to Colton’s Jeep. He had already grabbed several bags. “Hey. Chris is going to take care of the dog. Go ahead and take that in. Maddie and I will get the rest. I’m sure that between us we can get it all put away. I know how to do spaghetti and I can follow instructions for making the sauce. Go ahead. We’ll be there in a minute with the rest.”

Colton gave her an odd look. It changed into a look of understanding. “Got it. Take your time. None of it is frozen.” He walked off into the house.

Maddie turned to face her. “He gave it away more than you did. They are more sensitive to…undercurrents than most guys I deal with. Hell, most people actually. What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“They don’t speak Standard.”

Maddie gave her a wary look. “Isobel? Are you feeling…alright? We are speaking Standard. That is what they have been talking to you in.”

“I’m not having a brain seizure. I know that what we are talking in right now is called Standard. At home my family speaks Espanola. We haven’t been in this country for generations. Some of my family visits the Old Country often. But when we go out of the house Standard was all that I spoke. I would think that Standard is all that Jenna speaks.”

“O-kay. I’m still not understanding what you are getting at. You are going to have to give me more commentary that is going on in your brain.”

“His mother named him Christopher Robert also known as Christopher Robin from the Winnie the Pooh story. But what she calls him… He said the closest he could come in Standard was Little Bird.”

“Little. Bird? Okay. I am going to have to think for a minute about what that would have been.”

“In what language?”

Maddie looked at her. “Etruria. I would almost bet if it didn’t just piss me off when I spent money and got nothing for it.”

“That’s. Kind of. What I was thinking and firmly not thinking about. If we saw them at University. They would be wearing Robes. Wouldn’t they?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“That I am so far out of my depth and league that it isn’t even funny? Nope. No problem at all.”

“Thank God for no frozen stuff. I probably need to have this conversation in full with both of you. But here is the short form. They put their pants on one leg at a time. Just like the rest of the world. They get hungry, angry, lonely and tired just like you do. They are people. They are just people that want to like other people and be liked in return. For the same reason you do. For yourself. Just like you are.”

“Just like I want to get over being ashamed and embarrassed about some fuckup that I did when I was 18 that got blown way the hell out of proportion. It’s not like my damn nipples came out. I just kind of pushed the limits of what the dress could contain and some asshole had to take a picture and all of the bitches had to have a field day about it. Not all of them were female either. Come on. We need to get this stuff in. We need to help make supper. We will have a late night talk and have a quiet meltdown then we will start to get the fuck over it. My mother is going to KILL me if I keep channeling Chris. Papa will be worse.”

“Oh no. What will he do?”

“I am so disappointed in you my darling. And he might even tear up slightly.”

“Wow. Isn’t that like a nuclear strike kind over overkill for a few cusswords?”

“Not if I slip up and do it at one of the muckety-muck parties.”

“You go to those?”

Maddie looked wary. “Yes.”

“Cool. I wanna see pictures of the dresses and stuff and oh my God I feel soooo very sorry for you.”

Maddie laughed and hugged her and held her tightly.

“Maddie.” 

“Yes?”

“I’m sitting down.”

“Oh. What are you preparing for?”

“To pass out. Between your grip and your tits air is getting hard to come by.”

Maddie hastily let her go. They looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. They grabbed the rest of the stuff and went into the house still snickering. 

Colton looked at them. “Can you share the humor?”

Isobel looked at Maddie and then Colton. “He would have figured out how to breathe.”

“He’s not as squishable as you are.”

“Is that even a word? What do you mean squishable?”

Maddie put the things on the table for Colton and Conan to put away. They could tell she was thinking. “You are strong. You are fragile. It is like you are strong inside and fragile outside. I went somewhere once where they had falcons. Hunting falcons. They were very fast. Very fierce. I watched on falcon come out of the sun it seemed. It is called a stoop. She got very, very high then saw her target. She dove.”

Expressions flickered over Maddie’s face. “She didn’t hesitate once she made her decision. She didn’t question. She didn’t doubt. She folded her wings and fell. I was told that they can reach speeds in excess of 180 mph in a stoop. She took out a duck that was twice her size.”

 I have rambled. You remind me of a falcon. Fiercely fragile. You have bones like a bird. You squish.”

“Wow. That was about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Damn. You bitch. You made me cry.”

Maddie laughed looking a little teary herself and handed her a paper towel. “Let’s go check on Chris and the dog and then we will start.”

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

Chris and Colton were in the bathroom. There wasn’t room for anyone else. The girls looked in and then went back to the kitchen to help Conan.  

Chris ran a little water in the tub and started cleaning. The dog was shaking so hard it was sad. The whimpering noises that came out of the room were soft and heart-breaking.

The girls turned in surprise. There was a second sound that was covering the first.

Chris was singing to the dog. The Winnie the Pooh song.

Colton sat on the floor beside him and chimed in at the second verse. When they got to the chorus Conan's bass took up harmony from the kitchen. They were surprisingly good. 

If there were ever three guys that you would never expect to know and sing a song, in harmony no less, about Winnie the Pooh, it was the three of them. It was also amazingly poignant.

Chris and Colton sang several songs softly before Chris pulled the dog out of the bath and dabbed at it with a towel. Chris wrapped her out and came into the living room.

"There is no hope for half of her fur. Or more than half. It's a girl. I'm going to need a table to put her on and some blunt tip scissors. Do we still have those in the emergency bag?"

Conan nodded.  "I got the bag when I got a good whiff of the dog. It's in the living room. I'm thinking bring the patio table in. And the chairs. That way we can just take it outside and pour sanitizer on the thing when we are done with her."

"Good plan my man. Let’s make it so."

“If someone would stir the pasta and someone else will do the sauce, I’ll go help him with the table. It’s large has tile inserts and is heavy and awkward.”

Maddie took the pasta as Isobel took the sauce. Jenna kept an eye on the garlic bread that was toasting.  

Even with the two of them, it was a struggle. Mainly because it wasn’t all that well made. They pulled the chairs in. “Okay. I’m willing to haul this thing back out. One and one time only. It’s a pretty piece of shit. Just get it to the point that she is only halfway miserable and then we will take a break and eat. I’ll make her and Princess some scrambled eggs while we are waiting for the sauce to set.”

Conan made them some eggs and put it in the new bowls on the floor. The dogs inhaled it. “You make it till after I eat without puking that back up and I’ll think about making you more. We need to get another set of bowls. Carrier and crate. Just in case. I have the feeling most of the time they will be together. Give them a break. Ditch the shirt and clean up and we’ll eat.”

Chris sniffed at his shirt. “Damn. Oh fuck. I am so sorry about your new outfit. I meant it. We will get by that place and I’ll get you one to replace it.”

“Actually. I borrowed some of Colton’s lavender. I washed it once. Jenna washed it again for me in peppermint. I went outside where I have it hanging. It smells good. Colton mentioned misting it lightly with something. I thank you for the thought but it’s going to be just fine. We might do more looking if that is something that the rest of you want. I’m pretty much shopped out. I love the solid color camisoles. I’ll wear the hell out of those. The lacy tops and the skirt not as much. I’m more of a jean wearer.” Isobel made shooing motions at him. “I can hear your stomach growling from over here. Go and shower. Both of you could do with a break.”

Chris was quick and it was no time before Conan had it all put out on the island. They served themselves and sat at the dining room table. Myst and Princess tested to see who had the strongest puppy eyes and who was going to be the softest touch.

Conan nailed them all with a look. “I want to see both hands at all times. I fed them egg. I will feed them more egg. They are safe. They will be well taken care of. Slipping them garlic bread or sauce is not a good thing. It will give them the shits. One that is just so nasty. Two that means that everything is going through and not being used to build them up. No feeding the dogs what is on your plate. You eat what is on your plate and the dogs will eat what is put in their bowls. Am I making myself clear on this?”

Chris and Colton had a faintly sulky look as they nodded.

The girls just looked surprised. “I can’t quite place if you were channeling your mother or father but there was a certain element of you have heard this speech often.” Jenna commented.

“Both. Food. Eat.”

They dug in. The dogs gave up. They were full but habit had taught them to eat all they could when they could get it. They curled up in Princess’ very pink bed.

Chris glanced over then did a double take. “Where and what the fuck?”

“Jenna found it in a closet downstairs when she was poking around.”

“I thought we agreed. NO pink.”

“You whined. I never said yes.”

Chris was about to take a bite of bread. He froze then carefully put the bread down. “Do YOU like that color?” He had a semi-horrified expression on his face.

Jenna looked over at the bed. “I can find it. I think I could find it in the pitch dark. Dogs are color blind.”

“I would be too out of self-defense if someone dressed me like that.”

Colton choked “Uh. Chris. I’ve seen your collection of T-shirts. You have something in that color.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I actually have nowhere to go from this corner I seem to find myself in.”

Jenna waved. “Eat. No, it is ugly but it has to be the softest, cushiest thing that I’ve ever felt. She’s skin and bones. It’s got to feel good. I can deal with ugly as long as she is comfortable.”

“Someone find the maker and I will happily buy her another bed.” Chris applied himself to the rest of the food on his plate.

They were all hungry and it didn’t take long for the food on the table to disappear. Colton took clean-up. Chris went back to cutting the matted fur off the dog. It had to be a small section at a time because the mattes were so close to the skin.

The dog seemed to know that Chris was trying to help. She would lick his hands when they were in reach or his face when he had to get close to see what he was doing. After about half an hour, she fell asleep. She snored.

She was in full snore. Princess was in Jenna’s lap doing her impression of a chainsaw with a faulty motor.

"Any idea what breed she is?" Jenna was looking her over. "Is she full grown or a puppy still?"

"I looked at her teeth as I was giving her a bath. She's an older dog. I could feel something like stitches in her belly where she might have been spayed. I'll have her checked out. And thank fuck, I’m done. She needs another bath to get the stuff that I couldn’t get to with the mattes but that won’t take nearly as long.”

“I’ll get them one more egg. That should hold them till morning.” Conan was handy in the kitchen. He made the eggs and put them down. They ate then went back over to Princess’ pink pillow. They cuddled together and started grooming each other.  

“That is like two old men doing each other’s hair. The few that they have left.” Conan ducked the pillow. “Hey more power to them. You do realize that when they go out you are going to have to make sure that they have a doggie sunscreen on?”

The people in the room looked at the pitiful bundles of skin and bones. And a tuft of hair on the tops of their heads. Yeah. Seeing the need for sunscreen. 

They were sitting in the living room. It was cool outside. Chris went into one of the rooms and pulled out a couple of the thick pads they used as mattresses. "Okay girls, go wash your feet and come back."

"What are we going to do?"

"You will find out after you wash your feet. It's a nice surprise." He sat a small bowl and some oil on a towel.

"Oh. This is good. Hurry up because I want in on the fun too." Colton made shooing motions. They went and came back.

"Okay, Maddie is first. Stretch out on either your back or stomach. I can do your feet either way."

She picked her back. He took her foot and sat on the end of the mat. There were a couple of spots that made her wince. It didn't take long for him to turn her into a puddle of goo. He went and washed his hands. "Jenna next."

Isobel sat close and watched. "What are you using? I don't recognize the scent."

"I went with Peace & Calming. I wanted relaxing but didn't want to use Lavender."

"Oh?"

"Lavender is more my fix all. I know the effect that I want to achieve and Peace & Calming should work better."

"It smells really good. I don't recognize this brand."

"It's therapeutic grade. It's kind of a pain in the ass because the company markets through Independent Distributors. Tatiana at the health food store we went to has a small section that she works on commission with the store. I was stocking up.”

“Spring Break. Hello! Dumbassness will ensue. Just because I don't think we will be doing anything really stupid doesn't mean that we won't get caught up in other people's stupid. I picked up a bottle of Lavender for Princess. I can use it on Myst as well. I'm going to wash them with Thieves soap daily and do massage oil with Lavender for the skin infection. The Lavender will soak in through the skin and work on any internal infections. I'd rather do that than start dosing them with antibiotics. Her system is screwed up enough already. I doubt Myst is any better."

"Myst? What's Thieves?"

"Mystery. No idea how she got there. Why she was dumped there except for assholishness. How long she had been there. She’s a mystery. Thieves? Oh hell. I'll get you to the website later. It does a better job of explaining. There were these thieves that robbed the dead bodies during some plague. They rubbed this mixture of essential oils and some carrier all over. They didn't get the plague. Immune booster."

"How effective are the oils?"

"Go talk to Colton. He gets enough of them smeared all over him."

"Not fair. I'm not the only one."

"Christmas."

"Okay. Good point."

"What happened at Christmas?"

"I got pneumonia for Christmas which really sucked." Colton sat back. "Let me count the ways of suck. I had finals. It probably would have gone better if I had done something earlier but I didn't so... I got finished with finals, got back to the house and got really sick. Went to the Quack Shack and they dosed me up with antibiotics. Which gave me a lovely case of diarrhea. So I am supposed to be thinking about heading home for Christmas break and all I can do is camp out in the bathroom.

That finally stops because there was nothing left in my system. I crawled in bed and said fuck it. Later on Chris came in to check on me. We were scheduled to leave for home the next day and he wanted to be sure I was ready. I had managed to dehydrate. I refused to go back to the Quack Shack and let them have another go at me. He called an ROTC buddy over. Suck to the max is a rectal rocket to rehydrate. It worked but....damn."

"A what? What did they do?"

Chris took over. "It's used in the military. It's rude but effective. You can't get the fluid to stay down putting it in one end; you use the other end. A couple of those would get him hydrated and more inclined to go to the doctor if we had to take him. My buddy is a medic so we did know what we were doing. It got him to the point that he was fine. Miserable but fine."

"We stayed. I missed Christmas but I honestly didn't care. The doctors said pneumonia but I don't have a lot of faith in them. It took me most all of Christmas break to get over that shit."

Chris nodded. "I think it was more viral than bacterial. All the antibiotics did was tear your stomach up. If it had been bacterial you would have started feeling better in about three days. You did not feel better. You made that very clear."

"Sucked to be me. But after we gave up on the antibiotics and he started using the oils I did start feeling better. He was pretty much right there with me the whole time and he didn't get sick. Not even the sniffles or a cough. Made a believer out of me."

"I am going to have to try this out. You said the health food store? I'd really like to pick some up and find out more about it."

“You are in luck. Colt, where did you put the bags with the oils?”

“In your room.”

Chris went to retrieve the bags. Colton leaned forward over the table and put his hands on Isobel and Jenna’s wrists. “Smile and say thank you with hugs and kisses. Do NOT throw his generosity back in his face. Got me?”

They were startled. “Okay.” Neither of them had seen that side of Colton. It was a bit scary. 

He leaned back in his chair and Chris came in.

“Okay. I know I went a bit overboard but this stuff is amazing. That wasn’t the only time that I have used it on Colton. But it was probably about the worse. I am usually more preventative than reactionary when it comes to health.”

“I am perfectly capable of telling you loudly when I feel like shit. I was so hammered by everything going on I didn’t realize how bad it was and it was my body. Get over yourself.”

Chris gave a short laugh. “Okay. But anyway. Oh where is the olive oil?”

“I wondered.” Conan got up and got the three medium bottles of high grade olive oil and handed them to Chris.

Who in turn handed them to each of the girls, “You can buy carrier to put the oils in. Olive oil is a personal preference of mine. We can get some of the other kinds. Honestly though, I think they are overpriced for what you get. The company is amazing when it comes to the oils. The rest of their stuff is kind of hit or miss. And we have an example of it.” He pulled out the marbled hard sided carry cases and put them in front of the girls. “I got something for you. Tatiana gave you the cases but I got each of you some of the oils to use. I can teach you how to do it or send you to a website that explains it.”

Jenna could see how he was holding himself. She could really understand now what Colton was doing. Protecting his sensitive, vulnerable friend. “Those are too cute. Which one goes to who?”

“I figured I’d let you choose. They are all the same.”

Isobel handed Jenna the pink one. “I know how you like pink.” The room snickered. She handed Maddie the blue one. “You have the most amazing blue eyes. I hope you like the color because when I see blue I think of you. I get the green.” She picked it up and they opened the cases.

Jenna had to hike her skirt up to knee walk over to Chris. After whapping him with the case she forgot to put down, she got the hug better. Till she overbalanced him and landed on him. Isobel joined in and plopped herself down by his side. They covered his face with kisses. Maddie moved closer but she was examining the bottles. “Oh. I think I have heard of these. Yes! We can use mine.”

Chris stayed on the floor. “You’re what?”

“My oils.” She studied him. “I like you. I like you a great deal.”

“Oh?” Chris seemed hesitant. “Usually there is a but that follows comments like that.”

Maddie nodded. “I am NOT kissing you till you shave. Or let it grow out more.”

Jenna nodded. “It was kind of like kissing a brillo pad. But check out his chest fur.” She petted his chest.

“Hair. It’s chest hair not fur.”

Isobel and Maddie moved closer so they could touch the hair on his chest and stomach.

Maddie lightly used her nails so his stomach tensed. “Isn’t that just sickening? I’m sure that he works at it but still. Oh cool. Watch this.” She came in from the side and watched his body flex and arch. “I’m sure that we have the same muscles. Sort of. I’ve never seen those on me.”

Isobel scratched lightly. “Damn. He could be really good at belly dancing. His muscles ripple nicely.”

“I want to know how you get that line down the middle.” Maddie ran her finger down the center of his stomach.

“He has like no body fat. I know that much. Pinch his waist. Not hard pinch…here watch this.” Jenna reached out and got a grip of the skin on his lower side. “That’s all he has. That’s why you can see his muscles so well.”

“Damn. I need to work on those exercises.” Isobel chimed in. “He has more boob than I do.”

Jenna looked between them. “Oh. My. God. You’re right. It’s okay. You have better nipples. His are just tiny nubs.” She ran her fingers over one and watched it crinkle. She used her nails on the other. “Huh. I guess smaller is more sensitive.”

Isobel pulled her top out and looked at hers. “Nope. I think he’s just real sensitive. Mine won’t do that. Unless I’m damn cold. I still don’t think that mine crinkle up that tight.” She brushed the underside of her breast and watched the reaction. “Nope. Not seeing it.”

Jenna got a curious look and pulled out the camisole and gravely regarded her chest. “Mine crinkle. I wish my nipples were darker. That means my lips would be darker too. I didn’t realize till gym class that your lips and nipples are about the same color.”

They all looked at Chris who had dark pink lips and nipples.  

Chris put his arm over his face.

Colton and Conan moved to a better seat to watch the show. “Popcorn?”

Colton shook his head. “I would be afraid of missing something.”

“True.”

“How come the hair on his face is so prickly and the rest of it is fine and soft?” Jenna traced the hair gently with the tips of her fingers. From his face down his throat, chest and abdomen. She shifted back to get more comfortable and talk to Isobel.

“No idea. Shaving. Maybe. God I wish I had never been talked into starting to shave my legs. It’s a pain in the ass. The hair is darker and courser than the rest of my hair. I’m blonde. It’s not like you could see it all that well. Till I started shaving. I finally had them waxed. I had no idea it would hurt that bad. Really though, where was my brain. They are ripping your hair out by the roots.” Maddie rolled her eyes.

“I hate shaving. Is waxing better?” Jenna draped her arm over the knee that Chris had pulled up. She kind of swayed with it. The neighbors had decent taste in music. She hummed along to the song she knew. Easy listening station. 

Colton and Conan were snickering. “I wonder if she has any idea he did that to disguise the hard on he has and not for her convenience?”

“I think they have forgotten he isn’t one of the girls.” 

“Well, it does start coming back in finer. It takes longer to grow out.” Maddie offered. “It’s worth the pain when I wear short sleeves or sleeveless. That smarts though.”

“Not as bad as a bikini wax. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I will never do that again. I will either shave and deal with stubble or just find a swimsuit that I can just kind of trim and not have wavies.” Isobel was using his other knee as a prop now.

She and Jenna would bump shoulders from time to time. Isobel had her arm wrapped under and around his knee and had her hands folded over his kneecap.

Jenna was using his knee as a chin rest. Her arms were wrapped around his leg like it was a teddy bear. She would forget from time to time and rub his thigh from hip to knee and back down. Which wouldn’t have been bad except for the way that she was holding him meant that her arm brushed against his crotch on the downward stroke.

Colton muttered to Conan. “She is killing him you know. That light brushing against his cock and the way she has snuggled into his leg… should we rescue him?”

“Are you crazy? Besides a little bonding time never killed anybody.”  

Maddie nodded. “That is the other reason I don’t own a bikini. It’s hard to shave what I can’t really see. I’m not about to go to a salon and see if someone will do it for me.” She looked down at Chris who was making choking noises. She had been rubbing his stomach. Which was more like stroking downward and trailing her nails on the upstroke to go back down with the flat of her hand. “Oh. Sorry. We can try out my oils on him. Is he wearing underwear?”

Chris actually made a squawking sound as Jenna pulled down the waistband of his pants to check. “Yep. Wow. White? We need to get him something more interesting than white. Even Colton has something more interesting under his pants.”

Chris shifted and squirmed out from under them and with a muttered “Bathroom.” Fled the room.

Colton was looking at them in open mouthed shock.

Conan was laying sideways on the couch laughing.

Jenna looked at them in confusion. “What? Did I say something funny? What?”

She didn’t get an answer from either of them. Maddie and Isobel just shrugged.

**☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼**

Colton closed his mouth and went to check on Chris. It wasn’t often that he saw Chris that flustered. He knocked on the bathroom door and thoughtfully waited till he heard a slightly strangled ‘yeah’ from inside. He opened the door and went in.

Chris was leaning over the sink. His hair was wet.

Suddenly it wasn’t as funny anymore. Colton went over and put his arm over Chris. “You okay?”

“Oh. Fucking. Hell. I have had strippers that didn’t get that much of a rise out of me. I honestly think that they are that…. Their taste in guys sucks. Or if that is the best they can do no wonder. Fuck if I have a brain cell left.” He straightened up.

“The sad, sad part? I think and I’m almost sure that all three of them have had sex. With a male. But they have no clue about the male body. Of course I don’t think I can answer why I have such a fucking dense beard and the rest of my hair is much finer and softer either.”

Colton shrugged. “I think that shaving does have something to do with it. Not much of a clue either.” He turned and leaned on the counter beside Chris. “Maddie’s family is protective of her. She was kind of a delicate baby. Probably limited experience and exposure. She has brothers who pretty much treat any male that gets anywhere around her like he is a rabid wolf. That or they give the impression of rabid wolves. Which confuses me. I swear that somewhere I got the impression that Jenna knows Maddie’s family. She has stayed with them.”

I don’t know Maddie’s brothers. We don’t run in the same circles. Mostly I know the Uncles. Ohhh yeah. Getting the picture now. I think that there was a photographer that disappeared. I’m talking on her mother’s side. The uncles.” Colton started laughing. “And suddenly a lot of things come clear. Anyone whose brain was stronger than their dick probably stayed far, far away from them. Neutered assholes. Wonderful. I’m thinking that is all that any of them have any experience with.”  

Colton put his arm back around Chris. “You okay?”

Chris pulled him into a hug. “Yeah. I’ve kinda got a grip on it now.”

“Great.” Colton opened the door and shoved him out. “Let’s talk underwear then.”

“It’s clean. What more do you want?”

“Class and style?”

Chris walked back into the living room. “Oh please, from someone that wears leopard print underwear?”

“It’s a classic.”


End file.
